Silencioso Amor
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Neji,Tenten,Naruto e Hinata han sido mandados a una mision, en la cual ambas parejas demuestran poco a poco sus sentimientos. Indirectamente NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

¨ pensamientos ¨

.- lo que dicen-

IN x Los INNERS!! Y la x para el personaje que lo tiene XD aquí todos tienen INNER no solo Sakura ok!!

(Cuando se me olvida algo o para aclarar XD)

((Cuando me meto a la historia))

Chica-anime 4ever presenta (aaahh!! que importante me siento o)

¨ - Silencioso Amor - ¨

Capitulo 1: El principio de la misión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día calmado en la aldea de Konoha, sus habitantes, como costumbre, se dedicaban a sus quehaceres, mientras que unos estudiaban para ser futuros ninjas, y el resto hacia sus deberes diarios o llevaba sus vidas normales hasta que…

.- DEJA DE DECIRME VIEJA!!- Al mismo tiempo que se escucho un golpe, ese grito se escucho por toda la aldea de Konoha, dejando a todos los aldeanos sorprendidos, si, el grito de la 5ta Hokage se pudo haber escuchado hasta los últimos limites de Konoha. La legendaria Sannin estaba enojada y con una gran vena saliendo de su cabeza mientras que otro de los legendarios Sannin, o el Gran Señor- Ermitaño de las Ranas se encontraba recargado en la pared, con una pipa en su mano y un suspiro salio de su boca

.- Cuanto pulmón tiene esta mujer… - dijo metiendo la pipa en su boca.

.- Nani?! Tsunade no Bachan!!! Porque me pegaste?!- reclamó un Shinobi rubio con un chichón en la cabeza.

.- Si me vuelves a decir así te dejare en coma!!- dijo dándole otro golpe al joven rubio

.- Tsunade-samaa, por favor tranquilícese… Shizune se encontraba entre los dos en ese momento tratando de hacer entra r en razón a la Hokage, mientras que Tonton decía su graaaaan dialogo

.- Pooee!!

.- Ya pues y para que me llamaste ¬.¬

.- Ejem.. – Dijo Tsunade volviendo a calmarse- Te mandare a una misión junto con otros ninjas a escoltar a una princesa para que se case con el hijo del terrateniente, la princesa es de la aldea de la lluvia y el hijo del terrateniente es de la arena.

.- Y..? Aush!! Ahora que hice??!!

.- AUN NO TERMINO!! Ejem… como te decía, vas a ser enviado a esa misión tus compañeros serán Hyuuga Neji, TenTen y Hyuuga Hinata, originalmente era Sakura, pero como esta enferma, decidí poner en su lugar a Hinata.

.- Hai, hai, y porque tanto misterio? ¬.¬ y que hace el ero-sennin aquí?

.- Quieres que yo también te de un golpe? – Preparándose para dárselo - ¬.¬

.- Aro… no… gracias…

.- El esta aquí para otra misión que le daré, puedes irte- Con un tono muy calmado, aparentemente la 5ta sin importancia alguna…

.- Hai, hai, que mandona Tsunade no Bachan…

.- QUE??!!

.- N-Nada!! Ya me voy!!! – y salio corriendo rápidamente de allí y encontrándose a Neji ((baba)) e Hinata- Oe? Ah! Hinata!!

.- ¿? Esa voz… - volteando a verlo- N-Naruto-k-kun!- viño que se acercaba donde ella se encontraba y empezó a jugar con sus dedos al igual que un tono rojo aparecía en sus mejillas- O-o..ohayo…

.- Hmf…- Sin importarle al genio Hyuuga ((baba!!!))

.- Hola Hinata! Oe? Nee, porque estas tan roja Hinata?- Acercándose un poco mas a ella-

.- Ah… etto… etto…- jugando con sus dedos y viendo el piso y a ratos a el – etto… ¨ AAHHH!!! Naruto-Kun se esta acercando a mi… se acerca… se acerca!!!¨

.- Te sientes bien Hinata?- Viéndola fijamente y a escasos centímetros de su rostro-

.- H-Hai..!! – Completamente roja –

IN Hinata: Yay!! Vamos puedes besarlo puedes besarloo!! Lo tienes cerca andale tu puedes!!

.- Que haces aquí Naruto? – Hinata y su INNER despertaron… mas bien centraron su atención a cierto chico Hyuuga y el rubio shinobi.

.- Pues… supongo que lo mismo que tu…- dijo algo fastidiado Naruto

.- T-Tsunade-sama también te llamó… Naruto-Kun?

.- Haai! Seré su compañero de equipo! Iremos juntos a la Misión!!

.- E-en serio???

IN Hinata: YAAAY!!! UNA MISION CON NARUTO-KUN!!

.- Hmf… no puedo creer que me hayan puesto con un perdedor como tu.. –

.- NANI?!!- Naruto se empezó a molestar por el comentario de Neji

.- Ya basta! Neji, Hinata, van a entrar?

.- Tsunade-sama- Ambos chicos Hyuuga entraron al despacho mientras que Naruto se quedo afuera.

.- Bien- empezó el chico- De que se trata todo esto? Uhm??- Una chica con un kimono lila con adornos dorados entro al despacho

.- Lamento llegar tarde!!

.- Y… tu quien eres? Dijo Tsunade, mientras que Hinata volteo a ver a la joven que acababa de entrar.

.- Soy… Tenten…

.- Tenten-san? Wow, t-te ves bien! Muy b-bien

.- Y porque tan arreglada chica? – Pregunto Tsunade muy interesada en su cambio de vestuario

.- Bueno… es que, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tia y pues… me llamaron cuando estábamos comiendo.

.- Ah, entonces, diré todo esto rápido para que puedas marcharte con tu familia de acuerdo? La misión es esta… - Tsunade empezó a explicarles la misión, mientras que Neji, veía discretamente a Tenten.

.- ¨ Se ve… bien.. ah pero que digo!

IN Neji: No se ve ¨ bien ¨ se ve hermosa…

.- No, solo bien

IN Neji: Que necio, testarudo y orgulloso, así nunca se fijará en ti!

.- Que?, no importa… al cabo ella solo es mi amiga…

IN Neji: Bueno, entonces no te importa que salga con Lee?

.- Que?! N-no! No importa ella solo es mi amiga…

IN Neji: Si tú lo dices…

Neji… Neji… NEJI!!- esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- Neji en que tanto piensas?- Preguntó la Hokage al parecer muy interesada en los pensamientos del chico.

.- N-Nada Tsunade-Sama.

.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana para que se complete la misión

.- Hai!!- Todos contestaron al unísono, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del despacho. Naruto los esperaba afuera del edificio.

.- OE!! Vamos a comer todos un Ramen!! Que tal?

.- E…e….e…en serio Naruto-Kun?? Va-vamos todos?

IN Hinata: SIII!!!! Naruto-kun y yo comiendo juntos! Lastima que están Neji nii-san, y Tenten-san..

.- Si! Vamos! Que les parece? Vamos! Vamos! Ramen!! Ramen!! – decía un entusiasmado shinobi rubio

.- Ah… bueno creo que es buena idea ir todos que les parece?

.- P-Pero… y tu tia?

.- O.o L-lo había olvidado!! Gracias Hinata!!! Eh...adiós!- Tenten se fue corriendo de allí mientras que Neji solo la observo-

.- Eii, ¨ ojitos Bizcos ¨ - Neji no contesto- Bueno.. oe, Hinata-chan! Vamos ya que el ojitos bizcos no responde-

Neji dio un respingo- O…ojitos… bizcos? (esta de espaldas de Naruto OK)

.- Uh…- tragando saliva- eh…eh…

.- Ojos bizcos?!- volteo a ver a Naruto y su Byakugan estaba activado-

.- AAHHH!!! N-Neji… era broma!!!

.- Neji nii-san… Na-Naruto-kun solo lo dijo de juego, no te pongas así…

Neji dio un paso- AAHH!!! – Naruto se fue corriendo – Hmf… cobarde….

.- Na-Naruto-kun…

IN Hinata: NO!! Mi oportunidad con Naruto-kun!! T-T

.- Tonterías…- Neji se fue por su lado

.- Um… b-bueno… iré con Naruto-kun!! – Se fue por donde Naruto se había ido momentos atrás.

Neji empezó a caminar por la aldea, unas jovencitas lo veían y lo saludaban pero el caminaba de largo, pero aun así ¨ las otras ¨ babeaban por el ((NOTA: pasó por el club ¨ Ai Shiteru Neji-Kun ¨ XD ))- hmm?- Tenten salio de una tienda con un ramo de flores ((la tienda de Ino OK))

.- AAHH!!! Ya se me hizo tarde!!!- corrió un poco y se tropezó- aii!!

.- ¡!! ¨ Tenten…¨

.- Aush…- en el piso – eso me dolió… O. TT-TT

.- Tenten? se abrió una puerta/ que paso

.- Tio Zatch... TT-TT es que me caí… n.nU

.- Deja te ayudo… - levantándola, Neji se escondió para ver – oye y esas flores?

.- Ah! Son para mi tia, se que este tipo de flores le gustan, al igual que a mi auush!!

.- Te lastimaste?

.- Me torcí el tobillo que esperabas???!!!

.- ¨ Tenten esta lastimada… podrá hacer la misión mañana?? ¨

IN Neji: JA! Te caché!! Preocupado por ella!!

.- Es mi amiga!!

IN Neji: Si, si claro!

.- ¨ Como sea, me voy ¨

IN Neji: Aquí voy a seguir!!

.- ¨ Pues te ignoro!! ¨

Mientras que Neji seguía con su pelea consigo mismo Hinata se encontraba atrás de un poste de luz, viendo a Naruto comer ramen

.- Na-Naruto-kun… lo…haré…- salio de su escondite y fue donde Naruto estaba comiendo tranquilamente- P-P-Puedo.. s-sentarme???- completamente roja-

.- ¿?? – dejo el plato de Ramen para verla- Hinata-chan?? Claro! Siéntate!- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo campo a un lado de el- No sabia que te gustaba el Ramen Hinata-chan!!

.- Etto… s-si pero… no lo como muy seguido…

.- Ah… bueno… entonces este Ramen te lo invito!!

.- C-como?

.- No comes Ramen tan seguido cierto? Dejame te invito uno!! El de aquí es el mejor Ramen que hay!! Oe!! Dale uno a mi cuenta!!

.- Etto… yo…

.- Ramen especial para la señorita –dandole el plato a ella y el 3ro a Naruto XD –

.- Y-yo… a-arigato… Naruto-kun…

.- De nada Hinata-chan!! Bueno, a comer!!

.- Itadakimasu!! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, así mismo empezó a comer Naruto mientras que Hinata lo veía comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Gracias por la comida!! dijo Naruto tras comer 5 platos...

.- N-no sabia que el ramen estaría tan rico... o.o

.- Verdad que si Hinata-chan? te gusto? te gusto?

.- H-hai.. a-arigato Naruto-kun o//o

.- De nada Hinata-chan - mientras pagaba la cuenta - Quieres ir a caminar conmigo? Hinata-chan? n.n

.- ???

IN Hinata: YAY!!!! a salir con el!! bueno ir a caminar.. valiendo!! un rato a solas con el!!! wiiiii soy feliiiiizz!!!

.- H-Hai Naruto-kun... o//o

.- Bien, vamos, Hinata-chan

.- H-H-Hai!!

Empezaron a caminar por el parque, Naruto se acercaba mucho a Hinata porque ella se la pasaba viendo al piso, y varias veces casi provocaba que ((la pobre de Hinata...)) se desmayara porque le tocaba la frente... ¨ esta roja... tiene fiebre ¨ esos eran los pensamientos del rubio hacia su ahora compañera en este ¨ pequeño camino ¨, pero Hinata se sentia feliz, al fin el estaba unos momentos a - solas - con ella, solo con ella y no estaba pensando en cierta peli-rosa que normalmente ocupaba los pensamientos del chico. Platicaron otros momentos más, hasta que Naruto, viendo la hora ((no me pregunten como el punto es que lo saben XD )) llevó a Hinata a su casa, pero antes de irse, le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara... más de lo normal, y con esta imagen pudo dormir tranquilamente toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en las puertas de Konoha, para iniciar su mision.

.- Bien!! vamoooooooooooonooooooooooooooos!!!

.- Vaya... cuanta energia tiene...- dijo algo sorprendida una kunoichi

.- Hmf...

.- Uy.. y este de frío...

IN Tenten: pero aun asi lo amas!!

.- _¨ no puedo negarlo... aunque trate... ya lo se no me reproches tanto! ¨_

.- Nee!! no sae queden alli parados!!

.- Hai, Hai, vamos Neji n.n - Neji solo camino de largo, la chica suspiro... si, ese era Neji y su respuesta, una clara idea de sus pensamientos, si no era su clasico ¨ Hmf.. ¨ era el pasar de largo sin ver a la persona, su forma tan clara de decir: ¨ no me importa lo que dices...¨

Empezaron su viaje, una que otra pelea por parte de Naruto y Neji, con la graaan ¨ Falta de interes ¨ de Neji, y por la graaan ¨ Inmadurez ¨ de Naruto ...

---------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaas! bueno aqui lo dejo porque ya me tengo que ir XD acepto todo tipo de reviews, si es de felicitacion, me gusto, no me guisto o de plano ya no escribas XD

Atte. Chica-anime 4ever


	2. Un nuevo Amigo? o Rival?

Holaaass!!!! Bueno aquí otra vez yo XD wiiiii soy feliz con los reviews que tengo o jiji bueno muchas graais por su apoyo aquí el segundo capitulo espero les guste y los agradecimientos al final 3

¨ _pensamientos ¨ _

.- lo que dicen-

IN x Los INNERS!! Y la x para el personaje que lo tiene XD aquí todos tienen INNER

(Cuando se me olvida algo o para aclarar XD)

((Cuando me meto a la historia))

¨ - Silencioso Amor - ¨

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo… Amigo? O Rival?

NOTA: en este capitulo bueno y en lo que restan de ellos, voy a meter personajes diferentes a la serie de Naruto, y claro NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dos días de viaje los 4 shinobis llegaron a la aldea de la lluvia, un lugar pacifico y con un gran parecido a Konoha, dejando a los ninjas (menos a Neji) sorprendidos con su gran similitud.

.- Whoa! Esto es igual a Konoha!!!.- decía Hinata viendo todo el lugar

.- Es verdad… me pregunto si también…

.- Ni lo pienses Naruto, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu falta de inmadurez

.- Nani?! Ni siquiera sabes lo que tengo pensado!! Neji!!

.- Claro que si eres tan predecible, solo quieres ramen

.- Que tiene de malo! Tengo hambre, los viajes dan mucha hambre y para ser un gran ninja primero mi estomago lleno!!

.- Hmf… eres un tonto

.- Neji nii-san… Naruto-kun por favor… no peleen ó.o - Pero era inútil sus peticiones ya que ambos seguían con su pleito, mientras se acercaba un joven con ellos

.- Disculpen… - Neji y Naruto vieron al joven, el cual traía un traje negro completamente y el cabello algo largo y de color rojo – Ustedes son los ninjas de Konoha?

.- C-claro- se adelanto Hinata

.- Síganme por favor, la princesa los espera – Mientras empezaba a caminar, y los demás ninjas lo empezaron a seguir.

.- AAAHHH!!! – todos voltearon a ver que sucedía y Neji inmediatamente corrió a ver a Tenten

.- Que sucede?!

.- M-m-mireen!! – señalando una flor – que bonita!! o - Naruto y Neji cayeron al estilo anime ((XD)) – que?

.- ¬.¬ eso era? Ummm… - volteándose de nuevo- yo creí que era un enemigo…- Naruto volvió a su camino, mientras que Neji veía de manera extraña a Tenten

.- No tenemos tiempo… Tenten – Dijo para seguir a Naruto y la joven

.- Hai, Hai… - Tenten se levanto de allí algo decepcionada

.- Y-yo creo que era una flor muy bonita Tenten-san n.n

.- Verdad que si Hinata?? Luego venimos a comprar unas que te parece?? n.n

.- Una gran idea n.n – mientras caminaban con los chicos

.- Por cierto- dijo Tenten después de unos momentos y cuando ya estuvieron todos juntos- Joven apuesto cual es tu nombre? n//n

.- Soy Kratos ((tenia que ponerlo nada que ver con un ninja pero bueno XD me encanta ese mono !! o))

.- Kratos-san ah… n//n- Neji se volteo al ver la reacción de Tenten

.-Y cuales son sus nombres – Algo frío o

.- Y-yo soy Hinata…

.- Yo soy Tenten n.n

.- Y yo soy el próximo Hokage de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto! No lo olvides!!

.- Jum… bien… y el serio es…?

.- Neji- Dijo Tenten al ver que el no se presentaría - Es algo frío como podrás ver Kratos-san

.- Si… ya me di cuenta

.- o.oU igual de fríos son Neji nii-san y Kratos-san

.- Llegamos… - Dijo con su tono habitual frío XD – Pasen, los guiare hacia la princesa.

.- Hai- Contestaron todos menos Neji, y claro, Tenten e Hinata seguían a Kratos, prácticamente embobadas (bueno no tanto Hinata) XD ((eso haría yo))

.- Hmf… _¨ Quien se cree ese? Y encima, como trae a Hinata-sama y… Tenten…¨ _

IN Neji: Cof, cof celos cof, cof!!

.- No te mueras… - todo sarcástico –

IN Neji: Serás un genio pero no captas lo que pasa a tu alrededor ¬.¬

.- _¨ Y? ¨ _

.- WOW Neji mira que hermoso esta el palacio!!! – Tenten jalo un poco a Neji

.- Tenten porque me jalas?! o.ó

.- Etto… -soltándolo- lo siento…

.- Hey!! Se van a quedar alli parados?! Tenemos que ir con la princesa!!

.- H-Hai, ya vamos- Tenten se adelanto dejando a Neji atrás

.- Princesa, los shinobis llegaron – Dijo Kratos afuera, bueno en la puerta

.- Hazlos pasar por favor – Kratos obedeció (( wow me lo imagino así… no puedo!! . ))

Los jóvenes ninjas entraron, era una habitación muy grande, con adornos por todos lados y en el centro se encontraba una joven muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y verde ((lo se es raro pero así es el personaje XD)) sus ojos del mismo color y su kimono tenia adornos dorados y morados, resaltando sus ojos. Y a ambos lados de ella 4 jovencitas con kimonos también igual de hermosos y dos de cada lado de la joven princesa.

.- Bienvenidos jóvenes ninjas n.n – Dijo la princesa con un tono muy dulce – Yo soy la Princesa del Palacio, mi nombre es Martel, me podrían decir sus nombres por favor?

.- Claro! – Dijo entusiasmado Naruto – Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, ella Tenten… eh…. Eh…. el ojitos bizcos es Neji…

.- No me digas Ojos bizcos Usuratonkashi!!! – Las jóvenes soltaron un uah! Neji las vio y se avergonzó un poco UN POCO!- gomen…

.- eh… aro… - recordando que así le decía Sasuke - … y… yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage de Konoha!!

.- Serás el próximo Hokage? Yo tenia entendido que ya tenían uno en estos momentos, a Tsunade-sama –

.- eh… es que aun no lo soy pero pronto lo seré!! – dijo muy entusiasmado, pero a los otros 2 ninjas se quedaron en o.oU e Hinata solo jugó con sus dedos

.- Entiendo, n.n … supongo que están cansados de su viaje, si gustan pueden comer o si igual lo prefieren pueden salir a caminar a los alrededores, yo voy a ir , por si quieren acompañarme n.n

.- Seria un honor Martel-sama- Contesto Tenten al momento que hacia una reverencia junto con Hinata

.- Entonces esta decidido- Dijo levantándose del lugar- vamos, deseo disfrutar de la aldea antes de que me vaya- Empezando a caminar hacia la salida del salón y las jóvenes caminando detrás de ella

.- Woah! – dijo una de ellas, una rubia, al mismo tiempo que caía al piso- au…

.- Estas bien? – Dijo Hinata ayudándola a levantarse

.- S-si, gracias – Dijo la rubia, viendo a Hinata, ella tenia el cabello algo largo y los ojos azules- n.n lo siento

.- No hay porque preocuparse, Colette siempre es así de torpe- Dijo otra joven con el cabello agarrado y un pequeño moño rosa en la cabeza ((supongo que para los que conocen a los personajes que acabo de mencionar ya saben de que los metí nada que ver bueno por lo menos Kratos XD y otros que no diré nombres n.n))

.- No soy torpe!- Dijo Colette al mismo tiempo que veía a la otra joven que dijo eso- Sheena, solo me tropecé.

.- Ah, claro- Dijo Sheena, ella trae el cabello como azul-morado y los ojos cafés, y su kimono es lila con rosa- solo te tropiezas la mayoría del día y no cuando estas sentada.

.- Sheena eres muy mala con Colette.- Dijo otra que es ¨aparentemente¨ la mas joven de las cuatro, ella tiene el cabello rosa agarrado en dos colitas y con los ojos de color azul también.

.- Vaya, al parecer se llevan muy bien todas o.oU – Tenten estaba sorprendida con todo eso

.- Bueno- Dijo Sheena- Es hora de ir con Martel

.- Hai- Dijeron las demás

.- Aro? Ojos bizcos nos dejaron aquí…

.- QUE?!

.- Digo… Neji O.o

.- Vamos con ellas…- Dijo empezando a caminar atrás de las chicas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- WOAH!!! Esto es genial! -Decía Tenten muy sorprendida- El parecido con Konoha es mucho!!!

.- Es verdad Tenten-san, solo que algunos lugares están en diferente dirección, pero el resto es igual

.- La aldea se parece a la suya? n.n?

.- Hai, Martel-sama

.- Ya veo, entonces debe ser un lugar muy lindo – Dijo Colette con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

.- Y si lo es- Dijo Tenten caminando hacia una fuente- es muy lindo, pero esta fuente no hay allá, se ve muy bien aahh! Pediré un deseo!-dijo muy entusiasmada.

.- Tenten-san! Esperame yo también voy!

.-Hmf…- Mientras corría un joven también paso corriendo por allí provocando que los dos chocaran- ¡! Tenten!- Neji fue con ella

.- l-lo siento… no debí correr y…? o.o!!!- Tenten vio fijamente al joven

.- Dis…culpe… .o !! uh??? – El joven vio a Tenten- yo… te conozco…

.- Tenten-san estas bien?

.- Ese es el truco mas viejo para ligar a alguien!! – Dijo Tenten algo molesta. El joven sonrió, el traía puesto un traje negro con una cinta roja, dos pequeños mechones de cabello que estaban a los lados de su rostro y su cabello morado-azul fuerte

.- Ah… Koichi, ((NOTA: no se si así se escriba si alguien sabe díganme pliiss!!)) volviste n.n

.- Martel-sama!- Haciendo una reverencia y ayudando a levantarse a Tenten,- así es, acabo de volver de mi misión. Disculpa, jovencita, podrías perdonarme- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- um…. Uh? – El joven tomo su mano y le dio un beso en ella- o//o etto….

.- Jajaja Tenten se oye como Hinata-chan!! n.n – volteo a ver a Neji, el cual tenia un puño bien cerrado, se acerco a el- Creo que ¨ alguien¨ esta ce-lo-so

.- Celoso? Espera, yo no estoy celoso!!

.- Ah no? Y tu reacción al ver como le beso la mano no es de celos? – Naruto vio como Neji adquiría un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas – No tiene nada de malo tener celos

.- No estoy celoso de nada ni de nadie- Dijo desviando la mirada y caminando un poco lejos de ellos.

.-Bien entonces… nos vemos en el palacio dentro de 2 horas de acuerdo? n.n

.- Hai, arigato Martel-sama- Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia

.- Por favor Hinata-chan, no es necesario hacer reverencias, asi esta bien

.- Pero Martel-sama…

.- Ni formalidades por favor

.- Le puedo cumplir la de la reverencia pero formalidad si ante alguien superior

.- Hinata-chan no soy superior, por favor

.- Hinata-chaan!!! Vamos! Acabo de ver un puesto de ramen!! – Jalando a la chica

.- o//o Naruto-kuuunn!!! – Solo se escucho eso por parte de Hinata, ya que Naruto la jaló y se la llevo a ese puesto de ramen.

.- Bueno…- Dijo Koichi- Me vas a perdonar? Tenten?- Tenten vio al chico y sonrió – Eso creo que fue un si n.n vamos a caminar, quieres?

.- Claro – Dijo al ver que Neji no estaba alli y solo quedaban ellos dos, y empezaron a caminar por la aldea.

-Con Neji-

.- No puedo creer que ese usuratonkashi haya pensado que estoy celoso… yo? celoso de EL? Ja! Que buena broma, ni que fuera la gran cosa

IN Neji: Peor el hizo sonrojar a Tenten, con un solo acto

.- Tu otra vez?!

IN Neji: claro n.n

.- Déjame solo

IN Neji: si el señorito tiene que estar solo para pensar y enojarse…

.- Déjame solo

IN Neji: EL hizo una cosa que tu no, dile tus sentimientos, si no, la perderás

.- No siento nada mas por Tenten mas que amistad… ¿??!! – Escuchó la risita de Tenten y se asomo para ver donde estaba- Pero que?! – Tenten estaba con Koichi platicando cómodamente, el contándole algo a la chica y ella riéndose con eso, un momento el estaba cerca de Tenten… DEMASIADO cerca, Neji apretó un puño¿Qué se cree ESE para estar tan cerca de ella¿Y ella porque no se separa de EL? _¨ UN momento Q_ué es ese sentimiento que ahora esta experimentando? _¨ Es… extraño ¨ _-Son celos - no no no no, EL gran Neji Hyuuga no puede estar celoso, y menos de alguien que acaba Ella de conocer

.- Hay Koichi, esas historias ya me las se, cuéntame otra cosa que no sepa! – Dijo Tenten acercándose a el

Está demasiado cerca!!! Neji se molesto más y fue a caminar con paso firme a donde estaban Tenten y Koichi

.- Ummm… esta bien, cumpliré lo que me pides pero antes…- Dijo haciendo su mano hacia su espalda donde tenia la bolsita esa donde se guardan las armas, Neji se alarmó- Toma – Dijo mostrándole la flor que a ella le llamo la atención al llegar a la aldea – Una flor bella, para una bella dama n. – Y dicho esto se la dio

.- o//o etto… yo…. a-a-arigato… -Dijo tomando la flor y dándole un pequeño abrazo Neji abrió los ojos como platos - Gracias! Como supiste que me gusto esta flor?

.- Tenten ni modo que no lo supiera n.n – **EJEM!! **– Tenten y Koichi voltearon con ese sonido, el cual Neji había provocado ya muy cerca de ellos y viendo que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

.- Es hora de regresar- Dijo con su tono frió, mas que de costumbre y empezó a caminar.

Tenten aun traía la flor en su mano- Koichi vienes? n.n

.- No creo que a la princesa…- Claro que si Tenten – Neji fue interrumpido, y vio a Koichi molesto, y lo estaba mas porque ELLA lo invito a EL .

.- Pero creo que no le agrada la idea a Neji-kun

.- Eh? no, para nada, asi es el, vamos n.n

El camino de regreso al palacio fue algo silencioso, puesto que Neji a cada rato callaba a Tenten y a Koichi, y estos nomas se reian por el comportamiento del ninja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron 2 dias...

.- Llega el dia Martel-sama!!! - Collete se acerco a la princesa, al parecer ella estaba mas entusiasmada que la misma futura novia

.- Lo se Collete...

.- Esta algo mal Martel?- Sheena entro - No te ves muy contenta, y se supone que esperabas ese dia...

.- Acaso el matrimonio es arreglado???- Hinata pregunto al ver la reaccion de ellas, y a Tenten le dio un escalofrio

.- Claro que no!- Una persona entro a la habitacion - El novio pidio la mano de mi hija hace 1 mes!

.- aaa señor Huges!!- Collete se acerco a el - Esta feliz Esta feliz? Martel-sama se casara!! n.n

.- Lo se, lo se mi hija se vaaa!!! - en eso se abrio la puerta ocasionadndo un ruido- ???

.- Martel! tu no puedes casarte!! - Un joven rubio entro a la habitacion donde se encontraban la princesa, las acompañantes, y las dos ninjas - No puedo permitirlo! hermana!!

.- Mithos... - cara tierna - tu sabes que este dia llegaria, a demas, no te da gusto por mi? el que sea feliz al lado del hombre que amo?

.- Pero Martel, yo lo conozco, el no es para ti...

.- Hijo, tu sabes que digas lo que digas al igual a lo que hagas no evitara esta boda

Mithos, vio a Hinata y a Tenten - Ustedes son las que llevaran a mi hermana? - con su tono frio y a la vez molesto

.- Hai.. yo soy Hinata y ella es Ten - No me importa sus nombres!- Mithos gritando esto se marcho del lugar azotando lo que es la puerta corrediza

.- Ah... -Suspiro Huges - sabia que esto pasaria con ese niño...

.- Disculpe que me entrometa, pero, el no sabia nada del matrimonio de Martel-sama? - Tenten se dirigió a Huges, mientras que Hinata solo veia por donde se fue Mithos

.- El ya sabia, pero... - viendo a Martel- El y Martel son muy unidos, y le duele que su hermana se vaya, a parte, el no estubo aqui hace, bueno desde hace 1 mes... y, por lo que veo, acaba de enterarse

.- Ya veo... - Tenten se agacho, y tomo el kimono que Martel se pondira para iniciar el viaje a la Aldea de la Arena

.- Mañana nos iremos... - Todos vieron a Martel- Deseo pasar mas tiempo con mi hermano n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego la noche y el cielo estaba nublado ((logicamente en el atardecer se notaba XD)) y Tenten hacia la guardia afuera del palacio, puesto que los guardias estaban cenando. Neji hacia guardia por los pasillos junto con Hinata y Naruto hacia guardia dentro del palacio, despues de unos instantes empezo a llover.

.- aahhh demonios el clima se pone en mi contra... -.- -Tenten se puso debajo del portal, aunque aun asi se mojaba y el viento estaba algo frio. Neji se acerco al portal viendo como Tenten se abrazaba a si misma por el frio - ASHU!! ((ok pesima onomatopeya XD)) aaaa rayos!! no! un resfriado en estos momentos no!!

.- Vete a adentro...Tenten... te acompaño- Neji se acerco a ella y le puso su camisa beige ((bueno no se si sea camisa o sudadera o.o))- Vamos... - Tenten se sonrojo un poco por el acto y sonrio - Hai, vamos Neji n.n

Entraron a la habitacion de Tenten, y esta empezo a estornudar mucho - Acuestate, y ponte a descanzar voy por una medicina... - Tenten obedecio lo que le indico Neji y fue a su habitacion. Neji entro con ella a los 15 minutos

.- Te traje una medicina Tenten- la chica se sento de su futon

.- n.n Neji, me la podrias dar? aaahhh - diciendo esto abriendo su boca como niña pequeña. Neji la vio con desprecio por asi decirlo.

.- Ya estas grande para esos juegos Tenten... - Diciendo esto le dio la medicina, Tenten solo agacho un poco la mirada ¨_ solo queria sentirme consentida un poco de tu parte... Neji_¨ Mientras que el salia de la habitacion, E hinata se encontraba del lado contrario a el, viendo como salio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de dia, todos se alistaban para ir en camino hacia la aldea de la Arena, la princesa se encontraba lista y esperando a sus doncellas, Hinata atras de Naruto jugando con sus dedos... ((que nuevas XD)) Neji recargado en la puerta.

.- Vaya que emosion iremos a la Aldea de la Arena n.n Martel-sama se casara- Collete estaba practicamente brincando de alegria

.- Aja... para mi que es otra cosa por la cual estas alegre Collete... que tal si fuera por... Lloyd?

Collete se detubo en seco- L-Lloyd?? no, no no no, claro que no, el y yo solo somos amigos...

.- Aja... si claro- Sheena se volteo y siguio su camino - Y tu no vas por Zelos, Sheena?- Sheena se detubo- Q-que dijiste Collete? yo? viendo a ese pervertido! claro que no!!

.- Disculpen... señoritas... - Sheena y Collete vieron a la persona que las llamo - Saben sonde esta Tenten?

.- Koichi-kun... bueno... no la hemos visto...

.- E-Ella esta enferma... -contesto Hinata- Desde anoche, ella estara algo debil para el viaje, la medicina no le ayudo mucho...

.- Ya veo... entonces yo hare algo por ella- Koichi se marcho, mientras que Neji solo vio como se iba y regresando a su estado normal, Naruto llego con un plato de ramen ((XD))

.- Are? que pasa Hinata-chan? Donde esta Tenten? ya estan todos listos entonces?

.- Naruto-kun...o//o bueno... ella... esta enferma, y bueno solo falta eso, que confirme si se queda o viene con nosotros - Claro que voy!!- Naruto e Hinata voltearon a ver a la ninja que estaba parada enfrente de ellos - No me perderia esto n.n

.- Tenten-san estas enferma te puede afectar...

.- No te preocupes estoy bien

.- Yo la yudare si ocupa algo, Hinata-chan-Koichi le sonrio a Tenten -Gracias Koichi n.n

.- Todo listo? -Kratos empezo a revisar todo - Muy bien es hora de irnos...

Mientras empezaron a salir del palacio, Huges ((o el señor de esas tierras, terrateniente o como le quieran decir)) se despedia de ellos, los demas empleados igual, mientras que en la sombra de un arbol se encontraba un joven viendo todo con rencor.

.- No dejare que eso pase... Hermana...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaaas!!! sorry!!! quedo algo aburrido pero el que sigue ya viene lo interesante esto era parte primordial para el siguiente capitulo, espero no les aburra!!! aahh! por cierto los nuevos personajes que salieron aqui pss son de Tales Of Symphonia, excluyendo claro, a Koichi! bueno, los agradecimientos:

**Pilika-LastHope, Sherrice Adjani ( te apoyo con lo de Neji o), Carol.Anahi y a NejiTen**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! espero les guste este cap dejen mas pliss aumentan mi autoestima XD**


	3. Realidad

Hola!!! Aquí otra vez XD Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, les agradesco los reviews que me dejan, son mi inspiración XD bueno me dan ganas de escribir mas con sus comentarios n.n bueno, para los que no saben que personajes son los que puse en el cap. Pasado son de **Tales of Symphonia **yeah… soy vicia XD bueno continuemos, las respuestas y agradecimientos al final n.n

¨ _pensamientos ¨_

.- lo que dicen-

IN x Los INNERS!! Y la x para el personaje que lo tiene XD aquí todos tienen INNER

(Cuando se me olvida algo o para aclarar XD)

((Cuando me meto a la historia))

¨ - Silencioso Amor - ¨

Capitulo 3: Realidad

NOTA: en este capitulo bueno y en lo que restan de ellos, voy a meter personajes diferentes a la serie de Naruto, y claro NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE SON DE TALES OF SYMPHONIA OK!! BUENO NAMCO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_.- Are? que pasa Hinata-chan? Donde esta Tenten? ya estan todos listos entonces?_

_.- Naruto-kun...o//o bueno... ella... esta enferma, y bueno solo falta eso, que confirme si se queda o viene con nosotros - Claro que voy!!- Naruto e Hinata voltearon a ver a la ninja que estaba parada enfrente de ellos - No me perderia esto n.n_

_.- Tenten-san estas enferma te puede afectar..._

_.- No te preocupes estoy bien_

_.- Yo la ayudare si ocupa algo, Hinata-chan- Tenten le sonrio a Koichi -Gracias Koichi n.n_

_.- Todo listo? -Kratos empezo a revisar todo - Muy bien es hora de irnos..._

_Mientras empezaron a salir del palacio, Huges ((o el señor de esas tierras, terrateniente o como le quieran decir)) se despedia de ellos, los demas empleados igual, mientras que en la sombra de un arbol se encontraba un joven viendo todo con rencor._

_.- No dejare que eso pase... Hermana..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siguieron su camino, Koichi iba muy al pendiente de Tenten, de la cual no tenia un buen aspecto por el resfriado, Neji, que estaba al otro lado del carruaje donde se encontraban la princesa y sus doncellas se encontraba observando muy ¨ enojado ¨ esa situación. Naruto seguia viendo divertido la escena de celos de Neji con respecto a Koichi.

.- Nee, Hinata-chan!! mira, mira, Neji sigue celoso!!

.- Naruto-kun, por favor, no digas eso si te oye puede que te haga algo…- agachó su mirada- y no quiero que te pase algo…

.- Are? Dijiste algo Hinata-chan?

.- uh? N-no Naruto-kun!!

IN Hinata: AAAHHHH es tan distraido que no se da cuenta de lo que siento!! T-T

.- Vamos Hinata-chan se ve muy gracioso asi no crees??? - Diciendo esto la medio abrazo por el cuello y provocando que Hinata se pusiera roja... ((para variar...))

.- Hay que parar aqui, par descanzar y comer- Kratos aviso a todos, las jovenes acompañantes salieron primero y despues salio la princesa.

.- SIIII!!!! que bueno yo ya tenia hambre yo quiero...!!!

.- Ramen, ya lo sabemos Naruto-kun n.n - Colette saco 4 envaces de esa comida y a Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

.- Tenten, sientate aqui si? voy a hacer una sopa especial para que te recuperes mas rapido

.- G-Gracias Koichi...

.- ... - Neji veia molesto esa escena

.- Martel sama gusta un poco?

.- Claro Hinata-chan muchas gracias n.n

.- ... - Kratos comia sin decir nada, y con los ojos cerrados

.- Ramen!! Ramen!! Ramen!!

.- Que harias sin ramen un dia eh?- Sheena veia a Naruto algo curiosa

.- Me muero!!

.- A ver Tenten come esto... Koichi le dio un plato lleno de la sopa algo caliente y con muchas ¨ cosas ¨ en ella.

.- Eh... yo... etto... gracias... - Tenten agarro la sopa- Eh... se ve deliciosa -.-U

.-Koichi-kun es muy atento con Tenten-san- Dijo Hinata

.- Asi es Hinata-chan... me pregunto si seran novios... -TRAZ!!!- Hinata y Colette voltearon a ver donde se origino ese sonido y vieron a Neji

.- Gracias por la comida... - Algo molesto se levanto y se alejo de alli

.- Se molesto por lo que dije??

.- No Colette, solo se fue malhumorado...

.- Ah... yo crei que se habia molestado... - Sheena solo suspiro mientras le salia una gotita el la cabeza e Hinata solo sonrio un poco.

.- Tenten tienes que comer!!!

.- Pero... eh... no tengo hambre...

.- Tenten con esto puedes...!!! - Kratos se paro enseguida, varios kunais se enterraron en el lugar donde se encontraban los ninjas

.- Tengan cuidado!- Kratos se puso en pose de ataque junto con sus ropas (( Nota: para los que sepan de Kratos es el traje morado nada que ver con Ninjas ya se pero ya que XD y la espada esa roja n.n!!)) se puso enfrente de Martel y las demas.

.- Bueno, habia faltado algo de accion saben?- Sheena ya traia su traje morado y sacando sus pergaminos - Ahora vamos a luchar!

.- Mi... mi ...mi ramen!!!- Naruto estaba como llorando uno de los kunais atravezo el plato de ramen que iba a comer- pa..pagaras por esto!!! o.ó

.- Tenten no te lastimaste?- Koichi tenia abrazada a Tenten claro, despues de un salto para que esos kunais no les afectaran

.- Estoy bien, gracias...

.- Vaya vaya- Saliendo de las sombras, una mujer con un traje negro, con unos brazaletes dorados y un gran collar como gargantilla tambien dorada- veo que si pueden ser buenos oponentes... lastima que solo son niños... y una princesa... - viendo a Martel- Solo me ocupare de los niñitos...

.- Oye acaso nos estas ignorando?!!!- Sheena se empezo a molestar

.- Oh...claro joven ninja um... la que fallo en su mision y en su deber... si eh sabido de ti... _¨Sheena Fujibayashi... es la ninja que acompaña a Martel, no sera mucho problema mientras no invoque a los espiritus ¨ -_ Decia una sombra indicandole (( nota esto es como un flash back pero de la ¨ tipa esta XD que le ordenaron... ummm lean lo demas XD))_ Mi señor, esta vez no fallare...-_ Vio a los demas ninjas, a Naruto ((muy molesto por cierto, si Naruto, velaremos por tu ramen desperdiciado T-T)), Tenten, Koichi, y a Hinata que ya habia activado su Byakugan _¨ Asi que ella es...¨ ¨ Escucha, de esos ninjas que acompañan a Martel, aparte de Sheena, hay dos de los cuales te debes preocupar, una joven con cabello corto y el otro que tiene ropa de color beige, ellos son del clan Hyuuga¨ - _Bien! veamos que tienen!!- Diciendo esto se lanzo hacia ellos para atacarlos

.-Espera... yo te conozco...- Koichi veia atento a la misteriosa mujer- Donde... la he visto?

.- La conoces koichi?- Tenten ya tenia sus pergaminos en las manos- bueno, si es conocida tuya dime antes de que le haga algun daño- preparandose para atacar.

.- Um... _¨ la joven con los dos momos (creo que asi se llaman) su especialidad son los kunais, ella trae dos pergaminos de los cuales aparecen kunais por todos lados para su ataque¨_ Asi que tu me vas a retar pequeña kunoichi?- empezo a reir.

.- No me subestimes!! -Tenten abrio sus pergaminos

.- Tu tampoco...- La mujer trono sus dedos y 3 ninjas mas aparecieron alrrededor de Tenten, otros 3 junto con Naruto y lo mismo sucedio con Martel.

.- Esto no es nada... Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!! - 5 clones aparecieron junto con Naruto - Ahora si... poco a poco parejos eh!!!

.- Claro que no lo es- Kratos con un movimiento de su espada ¨ elimino¨ a uno de los 3 ninjas- Hmf... son muy debiles...- Otro lo ataco en el hombro- Que?

.- Jajaja, para ser alguien muy aclamado por su fuerza y su ingenio para la pelea eres muy predecible, pensaste que los eliminarias tan facil, por uno que derrotes apareceran 3 mas...

.- Bueno entonces... Soushouryu!!

.- umm que aburrido... - Dijo esquivando sus ataques con mucha facilidad... ya que Tenten habia fallado.

.- Tenten-san falló?!- Hinata esquivó los ataques de los ninjas enemigos- Ah! Naruto-kun!! - Naruto estaba atado con una especie de cadena negra que lo tenia inmovilizado _¨ Yo te ayudare Naruto-kun!¨_ Hinata corrio hacia donde estaba el joven rubio, viendo como 5 de ellos ya habian terminado con sus Kage bunshin y ahora iban por el original- Naruto-kun!!! - Empezo a atacar a los ninjas con su byakugan activado- Kya!! - Aro? H-Hinata!! - Naruto solo vio como Hinata empezo a derrotar a uno por uno de los ninjas - Hinata atras de ti!!!

.- Ah!!!- uno de los ninjas le lanzo una especie de bola de energia negra

.- No! - Tenten se interpuso dandole el ataque a ella - Tenten-san!!! uh? - Tenten desaparecio en una nube de humo y un tronco estaba en su lugar

.-Una tecnica de reemplazamiento? jum... veo que es tan debil...

.- Ah si? Soushouryu!! -Tenten estaba atras de la mujer y la ataco, esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, la kunoichi estaba muy cansada y perdio el equilibrio

.- Tenten-san estas... bien? o.o? - Hinata vio como Neji aparecio de la nada y tomo en sus brazos a Tenten- Neji-niisan... o.o!!

.- Tenten estas bien?- Neji pregunto cuando la chica abrio los ojos

.- um... donde estabas... empezo una pelea y no estubiste ¨ presumiendo fuerza ¨- dijo con una sonrisa -jum... - La mujer vio a Neji _¨El debe ser el otro del que mi señor me informo... el otro Hyuuga...¨_ Basta de charlas!! van a pelear o que?

.- Claro que si!!- Koichi se puso enfrente de Tenten y Neji, este, lo veia algo desafiante- Muy bien es mi turno!!! - Koichi saco como una lanza y observo a la mujer - Lista? - Sonrio e hizo unos simbolos - Leonazyum no Jutsu (( lo siento no se me ocurre otro nombre!! ñ.ñU)) - De su lanza aparecio como un leon negro que ataco a la mujer-

.- Como es posible?! dominas las tecnicas de la oscuridad_...¨ acaso es..Koichi?¨_ jum.. interesante... huh!! - Kratos aparecio justo enfrente de la mujer y con un movimiento de su espada rompio lo poco que le cubria del rostro, Kratos la vio de nuevo

.- Como lo sospechaba... tu eres Pronyma...

.- Pronyma?! n-no es posible!!! ese es el nombre de mi Sensei! - Koichi vio a la mujer- Es... verdad... - Koichi bajo su mirada -

.- Jum... Y que si lo soy.. Koichi aprendiste bien tus tecnicas y las usaste en contra de tu Sensei

.- Pero ya no eres la misma Pronyma- Kratos apunto con su espada a Pronyma- Si tu nos atacaste significa que Mithos esta detras de todo esto... lastima de hermano...

.- No te atrevas a insultar a Lord Mithos!! -Pronyma se vei molesta

.- Mirame que ya lo hize -Kratos blandeo su espada haciendo que un rayo cayera sobre Pronyma, quemandola, ((que mala XDD))

.- urgh... Kratos... tu eres un traidor!! -

.- Traidor? solo porque ya no estoy deacuerdo con los ideales de Mithos, que entienda, su hermana se casara el quiera o no - argh... - Pronyma desaparecio sin antes ver a los jovenes Shinobis-

.- Ya termino todo?- Tenten estaba aun en los brazos de Neji

IN TENTEN: seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh estoy aqui y no me voy a mover muahahahaha

.- Tenten estas bien?- Koichi fue con los chicos. Neji vio a Koichi algo molesto

.- No puedo creerlo... Mithos.. porque hiziste eso... ya habiamos hablado... -Martel estaba algo triste, Colette y Presea se acercaron a ella.

.- Por lo menos nadie salio muy herido n.n - Hinata sonrio a las doncellas y a Martel

.-Oigan... ALGUIEN TIENE PENSADO SOLTARME??!!!

.- O.oU N-Naruto.kun... lo habia olvidado... yo te ayudo n.nU- Hinata con un Kunai rompio lo que eran las cadenas - Gracias Hinata!!! -Naruto la vio con ojitos de gato abandonado y feliz ((XD vaya comparacion XDD)) y la abrazo- o//o N-Naru-Naruto-kun!!!

.- Sera mejor que hagamos denuevo las tiendas para dormir, ya se esta haciendo de noche, ademas tienes que descanzar señorita... -dijo Koichi viendo a Tenten.

Despues de 2 horas, Neji estaba caminando rumbo a la tienda donde estaba descanzando Tenten con algo en su mano- Neee?? no soy una niña me se cuidar!

. - No parece ahora vamos, toma tu medicina abre la boca

.- uh? como?

.-Vamos Tenten se que te gusta que te den la medicina asi ahora abre la boca si?

.- P-pero Koichi... eso... es para niños... - dijo agachando la cabeza

.- Vamos Tenten se que eso no es lo que tu piensas en realidad... alguien te lo dijo cierto? vamos, dejame ¨ consentirte ¨ con esto si? n.n

Tenten vio a Koichi, el cual le sonreia de una manera tierna - Hai!! - Tenten abrio la boca y el le dio la medicina- Um... jiji Gracias Koichi n./n- Afuera de la tienda de dormir se encontraba un joven algo sorprendido por lo que habia escuchado, dejo caer un pequeño frasco afuera de la tienda y se fue de alli, caminando hacia su tienda de dormir.

.- No puedo creerlo... y yo preocupandome por ella... - Se dejo caer en su ¨ cama ¨ y cerro los ojos... penso en como Koichi se preocupaba por Tenten, y ella estaba feliz con eso... era una peruqña pelea en la que el... Neji Hyuuga estaba perdiendo... y eso no le gustaba... odiaba perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PERDOOOOON POR LA DEMORAAAAA!!!!! se me perdio mi cuaderno y las ideas no me regresaban lo siento lo sientooo!!!! espero les guste este cap. para el proximo seran CELOS DE NARUTOOO!!! pero pliis dejen review TT-TT

**lololo**: cumplire tu deseo pondre celos de Naruto por Hinata en el sig capitulo ok!!

**KiraraKunoichi:** jiji si verdad? espero este te guste al parecer te gusta Tales of Symphonia!! 0 y creo que no se nota cual me gusta de ToS Kratos Aurion!! es tan wapo!! bueno espero te guste este cap.

**NejiTen**: Gracias!! espero te guste este cap y los celos que no van a faltar en este fic jiji y aprovecho para decirte que tus fics son geniales!!! NejiTen-samaaaa!! XD

**nejilovetenten:** siiii es tan lindo por parte de los chicos habra muuuchas partes tiernas pero al igual de celos y lo mismo con las chicas espero te guste este cap.

**Carol.Anahi** Gracias!! espero te guste este

BUENO!!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!!! ESPERO REVIEWS!!! PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!

Atte. Chica-anime 4ever


	4. Una boda, todos felices o no?

hola!!!! mi volviii!! jiji bueno espero les guste este cap ya se que me tardo TT-TT la escuela es mala conmigo XD en fin disfruten este cap y no olviden los reviews!! OO Y ESTE ESTA LARGO!!!

¨ _pensamientos ¨_

.- lo que dicen-

IN x Los INNERS!! Y la x para el personaje que lo tiene

(Cuando se me olvida algo o para aclarar XD)

((Cuando me meto a la historia))

¨ - Silencioso Amor - ¨

Capitulo 4: Boda, todos felices... o no?

NOTA: en este capitulo, voy a meter personajes diferentes a la serie de Naruto, y claro NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE SON DE TALES OF SYMPHONIA OK!! BUENO NAMCO! OOO X CIERTO OLVIDE DECIRLES EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES QUE LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN 16 Y 17 AÑOS MAS O MENOS COMO SHIPPUDEN O COMO SE ESCRIBA EL NOMBRE RARITO ESE XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de ojos plateados se encontraba despierto dentro de su campaña, al parecer no pudo dormir bien, como tampoco tenia sueño, salio de su campaña para ver el amanecer, vio como los primeros rayos de luz salian del horizonte, decidio ir a sentarse a una piedra que se encontraba alli, un suspiro salio se sus labios.

_¨ Es lo mejor para ella...¨_

IN Neji. - TE LO DIJE!!! SOPE! LA VAS A PERDER AAA PERO EL SEÑOR ORGULLOSO NO ME PELA!!!

_¨ Ya no importa...¨_

.- Neji? el chico volteo - Que haces despierto tan temprano?

.- T-Tenten...- desvio su mirada- No pude dormir...y tu? que haces aqui? se supone que debes descanzar...

.- Um... puede que tengas razon pero ya me siento mucho mejor con la medicina, por cierto, encontre este frasco afuera de mi tienda de dormir, no se de quien sera... um.. puedo... sentarme a tu lado?

.- Hmf...- La chica suspiro y se sento

.- Sabias que ¨ Hmf ¨ no es una palabra?- Neji no contesto - Uyy!!! y uno que trata de hablar y sacarte platica!!!

.- ...Ten..Ten...

.- uh? - Habia algo en la voz de Neji que le llamo la atencion- Que... sucede Neji?

.- Bueno.. yo... tu... eh... que relacion tienes con Koichi?

IN Neji. KUZO PORQUE NO SE LO DICES!!!

.- Ah... eso... - algo desilusionada- pues... amistad... que yo sepa, el siempre me ha apoyado y por eso lo quiero mucho, aunque hace tiempo que no lo veia siempre lo recordaba - Neji abrio sus ojos sorprendido y a la vez algo triste- pero.. es normal no? al fin y al cabo somos primos n.n

.- P-primos?- Neji la vio- Los primos se lleva asi?- Neji inconsientemente formaba una sonrisa

.- Pues si... por eso nos llevamos asi, comprendo que no te lleves asi con Hinata-chan y pues... Neji estas sonriendo?! O.O

.- uh? n-no puedo?

.- No! Digo si! esque...- se sonrojo y den voz baja- te ves guapo asi... _¨ mas de lo normal_ ¨

Neji entrecerro sus ojos y medio se sonrojo- Dijiste algo?

.- eh... o/./o que... em... el amanecer esta azulado!!!

Neji vio el horizonte ¨_ no le encuentro lo azul... pero te escuche_¨ eh?- Tenten recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico

.-Perdon.. te molesta?

.-Hmf...

.- Tomare eso como un no n/./n - Tenten tenia algo en la mano- eh... Neji...

.- Que pasa... Tenten?

.- Bueno... yo.. queria...

.- ONHAAAAAAAAAIIIIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- aaah!!! - Tenten se cayo

.- ¬.¬ Naruto que escandaloso... que hibas a decir T...?? ¨_ Tenten...¨_

.- Are? a quien le hablas Neji?

.- A... nadie... - Neji con su mirada busco a Tenten pero no la encontro, asi que fue con Naruto por agua y leña para el desayuno, mientras que detras de un arbol estaba Tenten con su mano en el pecho ¨ _Ese Naruto... me interrumpio... y yo que le iba a dar esto a Neji...¨_ en su mano tenia un pequeño peluche de un panda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Ahn! buenos dias! Naruto-kun, Neji-kun- Koichi llego al pequeño arroyo donde se encontraban los shinobis, Neji hizo una mueca

_¨ Calma... son solo primos¨_

.- Arosa! arosa! ya se levantaron todos?

.- Um.. si... gracias a un Despertador Rubio

.- Are...? Despertador Rubio? y eso que es? - Koichi rio ante el comentario y Neji siguio en lo suyo

.- Por cierto... no se mucho de tu familia, Naruto-kun

.- Ah... bueno.. yo... creci solo- Agachando su mirada

.-L-lo siento... no queria hacerte pasar un mal momento...

.- No importa- Dijo mostrando una de sus grandes sonrisas- Eso ya paso! ya no estoy solo ahora tengo muchos amigos! Dattebayo!

.- Ya veo, me da gusto por ti Naruto-kun... y tu? Neji-kun? Tenten me cuento sobre tus grandes hazañas y que eres un genio- Neji se medio sonrojo por eso- eres de la rama priuncipal de los Hyuuga?

.- uh... - Naruto vio a Neji, el sabia que ese tema no le agradaba a Neji

.- Dije... algo malo?

.- No, no lo soy... Hinata-sama es de la rama principal... yo... deseo ser el... miembro de la familia principal, y para poder lograrlo puedo casarme con Hinata-sama

.- QUE?! - Naruto se levanto y miro furico a Neji- Como te atreves a hacer eso? no lo haras! no señor mientras yo este con vida no! Usaras a Hinata solo para tu conveniencia?! - Crac! Los shinobis voltearon a ver a los arboles

.- Quien anda alli?!- Koichi vio el lugar- Talvez una ardilla, o un conejo...- Naruto aun veia molesto a Neji

.- Que tanto me ves dije que lo tenia pensado no que lo haria

.- Mas te vale Neji!!

.- Dis.. disculpen...- Los chicos voltearon- Ocupamos la leña... para hacer el desayuno...

.- Enseguida vamos, Colette-san- Neji se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban los demas

.- Por cierto... encontre esto en el camino...- Colette enseño un pequeño objeto- Koichi se sorprendio

.- Etto... Colette-san me lo puedo quedar?

.- Em... claro, Koichi-kun- Dandole el objeto

.- ¨_ esto es... Tenten...¨_ Gracias- Dijo guardando el pequeño peluche del panda

.- Vamos Koichi-kun, Kratos dice que despues del desayuno nos iremos ya para por fin llegar a la aldea!!!- Colette empezo a caminar con los demas, mientras que Neji y Naruto seguian muy serios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Bien, ya nos vamos todos listos?- Kratos empezo a revisar todo, el desayuno fue tranquilo, pero Colette estaba muy seria al igual que Tenten- Bien, vamonos

.- Hinata...

.- Uh? q-que pasa... Na-Naruto-kun?

.-Tu... sabias lo de... Neji

.- Que pasa con Neji nii-san

.- Que se quiere casar contigo solo para convertirse en el miebro principal de la familia Hyuuga...- algo molesto-

.- Oh... eso... _¨ Esta molesto?¨_

IN Hinata- YAY ESTA CELOSO!!!

.- Pues.. si, ya lo sabia...

.- Piensas aceptarlo¿!

.- o.oU etto..no... mi padre me dijo pero no acepte... porque yo... bueno yo... encontre a alguien a quien amar...- jugarndo con sus dedos y viendo a otro lado y... adivinen!! Roja!!

IN yo: No??? Hinata roja? no te la creo!! ¬.¬U

.- Alguien a quien...amar? Hinata estas enamorada de alguien?

.- Bueno.. etto.. yo... s-si... e- e-esa pe-persona ere...

.- Wohooo!!! llegamos!!!- Hinata pego un brinco

IN Hinata- KUZO NO TIENES A NADIE MAS A QUIEN INTERRUMPIR?! COLETTE ESTAS MUERTA!!!

.- Vamos Hinata-san!!! vamos de compras!!!- tomo a Hinata de la muñeca- Vamos!

.- P-pero...!!

.- Vamos!!!- y la jalo

.- aaahhh naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuun!!!- Naruto vio como se llebaban a Hinata- la misma cara que puso cuando hizo el sexy jutsu al 3ro TT-TT extrañoo al viejejito!! TT-TT

IN Yo - Ya bajale... es solo una caricatura...

Yo. Amarguetas...

((Volviendo a la historia))

Tenten se encontraba en la parte de atras del grupo, Neji volveo y la vio asi que se acerco a ella - Tenten?- La chica solo lo vio y regreso su vista al frente- Tenten... te estoy hablando

.- ... te... estoy escuchando...- Neji noto el tono de voz de la chica

.- Pasa...algo?

.- Tenten-saaaaaaaaaaaan!!!- Colette llego con ellos Hinata estaba mareada- Ven con nosotras Tenten-san!!

.- Eh? perooooo!!!!- Neji vio como Colette salio corriendo con Hinata y Tenten tomadas de la muñeca y al instante desaparecieron de la vista del chico

.- Colette no trates asi a las Kunoichis...

.- Vamos Kratos, ya estamos entrando a la aldea, ademas puedo apostar que no traen ropa para la boda!!!

.- Es verdad, hay que comprarles la ropa- Martel se asomo por una ventanilla

.- P-P-Pero... nosotros ya nos vamos!!- Hinata les contesto algo apenada

.- Vamos Hinata-chan, la boda es pasado mañana, ademas le dijimos a Tsunade-sama que se quedaran hasta despues de la boda

.- No.. traemos ropa adecuada...

.- No se preocupen por eso queremos ir all!!! para comprar la ropa adecuada!!!, vente Sheena!!

.- Oye no me jales!!!

.-Bueno... tu que piensas Tenten-san?- Hinata vio a Tenten

.- Ah.. si... esta... bien

.- Tenten-san? que tienes?

.- Nada- finjiendo una sonrisa- Debo tener algo?

.- N-no... vamos...- Hinata, Colette Sheena y Tenten se fueron directo a las tiendas de la aldea, Koichi seguia con la mirada en las chicas

.- Pobre Tenten...

.-Are? Dijiste algo Koichi?

.- Eh? n-no Naruto-kun

.- Sera mejor que vayamos con ellas- Dijo Neji y siguio el camino que tomaron las kunoichis, junto con Naruto y Koichi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En las Tiendas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Wow! mira este!1 NO!! Aquel!! nooo!! ESE!!!- Colette brincaba de un lado a otro viendo kimonos de ocasion- Mira Hinata-chan este es para ti!!! - le dio un kimono (( el que sale en el op GO! Fighting Dreamers o como le quieran llamar XD))- pontelo sii???

.- Etto... me da pena...-//-

.- Andale Hinata-chan? Siiiiii???- Poniendo carita de perro abandonado

IN yo. Al cabo no le gustan...

.- Ha..hai...- Hinata tomo el kimono y se metio al probador, mentras que Sheena, Colette y Tenten esperaban afuera, Colette busco otro Kimono

.- Tenten-san toma este kimono y pruebatelo!! n.n

.-P-pero yo...

.- Sera mejor que te lo midas Tenten...- Neji vio a la chica

.- ...menos...- Tenten vio a Colette- lo siento pero no voy a ponermelo- Neji arqueo una ceja, normalmente cuando a el le gustaba una prenda ella luego luego se la ponia pero ahora no, en eso Hinata salio del probador

.- WOW!!! HINATA-CHAN TE VES GENIAL!!!- Colette grito y aplaudia mientras que Naruto veia atentamente a Hinata

.- Etto.. arigato!

.- ¨ _Se ve hermosa_¨ T-te... ves preciosa Hinata-chan...

.-o//o eh?... y-yo... a-arigato N-Naruto-kun!!!- dijo muy roja -b-bueno me voy a cambiar- y se metio corriendo nuevamente al probador

IN Hinata: YAY! LE GUSTO! TE ADORO COLETTE!!

Neji seguia mirando a Tenten la cual no queria devolverle la mirada al chico. -Tenten...- no le contesto- Tenten... - Sin respuesta... o.o - TENTEN!!!

.-QUE?! - Neji se sorprendio

_¨ Ella nunca me habia gritado...¨_ Que tienes Tenten?

.- Nada...

.- Hn.. y uno preocupandose- Neji se volteo, es cierto lo que dice Shikamaru... Las mujeres son problematicas

IN Neji. ah..!

.- _¨callate ¬.¬ ¨_

.- Tenten-san solo este si??? por favor solo este y ya por favor porfavor! - Colette le mostro uno blanco con adornos verdes, lo que era la pechera y el obi, con hombreras salidas de punta de color verde tambien y dos listones del mismo color en la parte de enfrente - Anda Tenten-san, resaltara tus ojos jiji - Tenten suspiro algo resignada, Neji seguia sin entender que le pasaba por la cabeza

.- Etto... Colette-san donde dejo el kimono?

.- Demelo a mi bella dama!! - un joven pelirojo se hacerco a ella

.- Eh.. tome... - Hinata le dio el kimono al joven y Naruto observaba a la chica

.- Oh! pero miren nada mas! una bella damita!!- Viendola a los ojos y tomo su mano- Que hermosos ojos señorita!!

.- E...etto... yo... a-arigato... - Hinata se puso nerviosa ((para variar XD)) y Naruto se hacerco a el, enojado (n.n)

.- Zelos! Tu! Dejala!!! - Sheena se acerco a el- No me habia dado cuenta que estabas aqui!!

.- Oh mi voluptuosa Diosa..!! AUSH!!! - Sheena estaba roja y Zelos con un chipote en la cabeza- A que viene eso cariño?

.- UNO! NO SOY VOLUPTUOSA! - Colette rio- DOS DEJA DE ACOSAR A HINATA! Y TRES NO SOY NINGUN CARIÑITO TUYO!!!

.- Vamos Sheenita, no te enojes porque veo chicas lindas!!

.- Pervertido mujeriego!

.- Vamos no te enojes caramelito ((XD)) Tu sabes mis sentimeintos por ti! Mi bella Diosa! - Sheena se enojo y le volvio a pegar ((pobre Zelos hasta a mi me duele n.nU))

.- Asi que el es... Zelos?

.- Si! Soy Zelos Wilder a sus ordenes bella doncella!- Zelos le tomo la mano y se acerco lentamente a Hinata

.- Oye tu dejala!!!- Naruto se acerco enojado

.- Ahh.. oh... y tu... chusma!

.- COMO QUE CHUSMA?!

.-Cuanto ruido hacen los sacaran de la tienda...- todos voltearon a ver a la chica

.- WOW!! Tenten -san te ves genial!!! como lo supuse el verde resalta tus ojos!!

.-M-muy b-bonito v-vestido T-tenten-san n.n

.- Gracias Colette-san, Hinata-chan

.-O/.O ... T-t...tee... v...ve..ves...b...se...te ve bien...- Dijo Neji algo nervioso y sonrojadito!! ((cuero!!!oh Neji siempre XD))

.-Oh... bueno.. gracias ...Neji-kun...

.- _¨ Kun?... KUN! ella... nunca me habia llamado asi ni cuando nos conocimos!¨_ - penso algo triste Neji ((ooww no me lo imagino asi TT-TT Neji yo te consuelo!! XD))- Hinata se sorpendio por la reaccion de ambos _¨ Ese es el color favorito de Neji nii-san... aparte... el.. nunca habia dicho un cumplido y ella nunca ha sido asi.. que habra pasado entre ellos?¨ _

_.- _WOW!!! otra bella musa! n.n!! - Zelos se acerco a la chica- Hola bella dama cual es tu nombre?- Tomandola de la cintura y pegandola a el, Neji se molesto al ver esto y se acerco a ellos

.- Oye tu... - Hianat vio al chico

.-¨O_h.. Neji nii-san esta enojado... pobre tipo...me cayo bien mientras seguia vivo XD..._ -.-U ¨ - Tenten vio a Neji - ...-

.- Oh.. y tu que... chusma?- Dijo abrazando mas a Tenten

.- QUE?! como me dijiste tu engendro! (( wow O-O)) y sueltala!

.- Uh? Porque? acaso te gusta?

.- !!! - Todos voltearona ver a Neji, el cual se estaba poniendo nervioso... si! leyeron bien nervioso! XD - P-Pu...es... - Hinata, Naruto, Colette y Sheena vieron de manera curiosa a Neji

.- Wow por fin ese pervertido hace algo bueno... - Dijo Sheena con una sonrisita de malilla

.- um... disculpa esta situacion me incomoda...- voltearon a verla, bueno me refiero a Hinata y Colette XD, que pusieron una cara de ¨ What?¨ ((que cara es esa? o.o jiji...))

.- Oh.. lo siento.. siemrpe eres asi de seria?- dijo Zelos

.- ... si...lo soy...- Dijo metiendose denuevo al probador

.- Tenten... tu no eres asi...- Neji salio de la tiena a tomar algo de aire fresco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- MUYYY BIEEEEENNN!!! ahora vamoooooss! ya es hora ya es hora!!!

.- Colette-san por favor calmese n.nU .. y Tenten-san?

.- Aqui estoy... - Las chicas voltearon

.-WOW!! Tenten -san te ves muy bien!!!- Tenten se habia soltado el cabello y se puso un pequeño adorno en un mechon com para recogerle un poco su cabello y estaba algo pintada

.- Bueno... gracias... n.n

.- Y es el colo favorito de Neji nii-san... n.n

.- uh.. ya no lo quiero...

.- Tenten-san que pasa no eres asi ademas que paso? andas rara y mas con Neji-nii-san

.- es... por...lo que llorabas en el bosque?- Dijo la rubia- ???- Sheena e Hinata vieron a la kunoichi, en eso Kratos entro(( tengo que ponerlo cuero!!!)) - Ya es hora, vamonos

Por fin, dentro del lugar, Lloyd, un chico con el cabello cafe al igual que sus ojos estaba acomodando los ultimos detalles para la dichosa fiesta, para cuando llegaran los demas, se sentaran con sus respectivas parejas, aunque algunas no lo aceptara... de quien fue la idea? cortesia de nuestra querida Colette! n.n . LLego el momento y para no hacerles tan largo el cuento ambos dijeron que si y se casaron XD ((que rapida boda))

---en la recepcion ---

.- oooww!! fue una linda boda!- y por fin estan casados!!! Martel-san se veia tan linda!! su vestido, sus flores... ooowwwww

.- Vamos Colette.. ya entendimos que te gusto la boda... o.oU

.- Lloyd! no seas asi!!!

.- Se que estas feliz pero ya paso n.nU

.- NO!!! ahora sigue la fiesta!!!

.- porque crees que estamos aqui??- Sheena se estaba molestando por el comportamiento de Colette... y porque cierto chico de cabello rojizo coqueteaba con unas lindas chicas

en otra parte

.-DEMMO!!!

.- Callate Naruto!!!

.- Nejie eres un amargado no se que haces aqui!!

.- Sera porque me obligaste?!

.- NO TE OBLIGE AMARGADO!!

.- QUE?!

.- Vamos chicos no anden pelando, esta es una fiesta...

.- CALLATE KOICHI!! - Ambos ninjas se vieron y el clasico rayito salio de sus ojos, Martel rio al verlos, asi que empezaron los juegos lanzando el ramo, agarraron a Presea y a Tenten a la fuerza (XD) y adivinen quien agarro el ramo? ... PRESEA!!!

.- Ppresea tiene el ramo... Presea tiene el ramo.. eehh.. YUAAAAAAAAN!!!

.- Uh? Genis? que ...?- Yuan vio Genis, un niño (o al menos eso aparenta O.O) con el cabello blanco-plateado y ojos azules! n.n - em... que puedo hacer por ti Genis?? - El peli azul vio el alboroto entre las chicas- ohh.. ya entendi... ok hare lo posible

.- YAY!!! te quiero Yuan!!!... en buen plan n.nU

EL otro conjunto de los chicos se reunio con Yuan, Naruto seguia molesto, por su ropa (el traia un smokin jiji) mientras que los demas traian una Yukata (por eso se enojo XD)

.- Agarrare esa cosa! Dattebayo!!

.- Naruto-kun deja que alguien mas la agarre...

.- Are? porque Koichi??

.- Mira, ves a ese chico de cabello blanco?- Naruto asintio- Pues... a el le gusta la chica que tomo el ramo...

.- Ah... are... ooee! tu el cabello plateado mas te vale que agarres esto!!!- Koichi rio y Genis se puso rojito, al final Genis salto lo mas alto que pudo para tomar la liga XD

.- Muy bien! como sabran, las personas que tomaron el ramo y la liga deberan bailar una cancion muuuuuuuuuuy juntitos!! - Martel anuncio esto por el microfono y Genis se acerco a Presea- V-vamos??? - Presea asintio, se fueron al centro de la pista de baile y pusieron una cancion romanticona para el momento el cual Genis disfruto con toda su alma (( Genis me debes una!! XD))

.- Muy bien una pareja unida, faltan um... 6 parejas!.. bueno 5 porque Regal y Alicia ya estan jiji

.- Que tanto andas murmurando martel?

.- Jiji nada Yuan n.n , bueno tu sigueme lo que voy a decir esta bien Yuan?

.- Um... creo que si... que tienes pensado?

.- Oh... tu mira y sigueme- la chica tomo nuevamente el microfono- Muy bien! ahora seguiremos otra tradicion!!- los invitados voltearon a verla- Veran, con las luces señalaremos a otra pareja que pasara a bailar - las chicas empesaron a murmurar contentas- muy bien la pareja sera... - señalo con la luz a Neji

.- Uh? - Neji miro a Martel- porque yo? - las chicas empezaron a gritar ¨ Yo Martel!!! señalame!!¨ - que molestas son...

.- Um.. veremos... la pareja sera... - Martel busco con la mrada- Ah... Yuan escoge tu a la chica si? shh... de preferencia a ella n.n - Yuan no entendio pero hizo lo que Martel le pidio, señalando a Tenten, ñla cual estaba sentada y recargando su cabeza en su brazo-

.- Uh? - Tenten no entendia lo que pasaba alli

.- wa! Tenten-san tendra que bailar con Neji nii-san!!

.- Que?! - Tenten vio a Hinata, la cual tenia una sonrisota en el rostro

.- Glup...- Neji se acerco a Tenten, las demas chicas la veian de manera em.. como decirlo, la querian matar XD- T-Ten.. ten? - La chica lo vio- eh... yo...- Neji se agacho un poco y le extendio la mano (como el Shaoran a Sakura en la pelicula ) Hinata solto un ah!!, Naruto un wow... Koichi un quiero ver!, Colette un yay!, Sheena un esto es interesante para despues jalar a Zelos que ya iba con la chica, mientras que Tenten se sorprendio un poco y veia a Neji, el cual seguia de la misma manera

.- Qu-quie...res.. b-bailar.. - La chica lo seguia viendo - creo que no...- Nejivio a otro lado algo decepcionado, cuando sintio la mano de Tenten sobre la suya- uh?

.- Si te piso no te quejes... no se bailar... - Neji vio a Tenten. la cual no lo veia a los ojos pero estaba levemente sonrojada - Yo no soy un maestro Tenten... vamos...

.- Owww que lindos!!

.- Ese era tu plan Martel?

.- claro qeu si Yuan, a ellos y a Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun, pero el me dijo que lo haria solo

Neji y Tenten se fueron al centro de la pista de baile, junto con Genis y Presea, Neji aun sostenia la mano de Tenten, la cual no sabia que hacer - Em... creo que.. eh...- Se puso enfrente del chico - es algo asi que no?- No se Tenten...

.- Que clase de baile es ese?! - los jovenes shinobis vieron a una joven de cabello corto con dos colitas de color rosa que se acerco a ellos - no no no, asi no se baila!

.- Alicia? - Presea se detubo un poco- bueno ella hara el resto...- siguio bailando con Genis XD

.- Mira, pones tu mano aqui- tomando la de Tenten y colocandola en el hombro de Neji- y tu otra mano aqui- Dijo levantando el agarre de sus manos - y tu joven apuesto, pones tu mano aqui - dijo poniendo la otra mano libre de Neji en la cintura de la chica, acto seguido ambos se sonrojaron- Ven? asi de sencillo, ahora disfrutenlo o.- jiji - Alicia se fue de alli viendo como los dos estaban completamente rojos

.- B-bueno.. ya sabes como...

.- si Neji.. uh? e-estas rojo!

.- que? yo? no! claro que no!

.- Te ves lindo asi...- Tenten agacho su mirada- lindo...- Neji acerco a Tenten a su cuerpo- uh?

.- Asi se baila que no? - Dijo desviando su mirada a otro lugar y empesandose a mover lentamente junto con Tenten, la cual recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Neji

.- Que lindo se ven!!!

.- H-hinata...?

.- Si Naruto-kun?

.- Quieres bailar conmigo?- Naruto extendio su mano, Hinata se puso mas roja y acepto, llendose tambien ellos al centro de baile, Naruto, siguiendo las instrucciones pasadas, se puso a bailar con Hinata, para despues abrazarla

.- N-Naruto-k-kun? o/o

.- Hinata... hay... algo que queria decirte... desde hace tiempo... aunque no sea el lugar apropiado...

.- Q-que es Naruto-kun?

Naruto tomo aire- Hinata... m..me gustas!! - Hinata se puso roja, despues, Naruto la acurruco en su pecho- Y-yo... bueno es mas que eso, yo te amo Hinata... yo... bueno me di cuenta hace un tiempo... es..espero no me trates diferente... ya que soy... un...

.- No digas nada Naruto-kun... - Dijo hinata abrazandolo ahora a el - T-tu tambien me gustas...

.- En.. enserio? Hinata?- La chica asintio con la cabeza- Me da g-gusto saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos... yo te queria desde hace mucho Naruto-kun!!

.- En.. serio Hinata?

.- S-si.. pero yo sabia que tu.. querias a Sakura-san y por eso no dije nada...

.- Pero ahora te amo a ti y no a Sakura-chan... - Dijo para despues acercarse a ella y posar sus labios con los de la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Tenten... podemos hablar a solas un momento?

.- supongo que si... - Neji sonrio un poco y la tomo del brazo, llevandola a un como tipo balcon

.- Muy bien, primero quiero que me expliques algo Tenten

.- Que cosa

.- Porque has actuado diferente conmigo - Tentn se sorprendio- y bien?

.- Por nada...

.- Me diras que solo porque se te ocurrio?, Tenten tu no eres asi, que ocurrio, que paso o... que hize... - vio a Tenten, la cual tenia la mirada puesta en ningun lugar del piso, Neji suspiro- Si.. te .. hace sentir mejro.. l-lo siento...- Tenten vio a Neji- Perdon. perdoname, no se... que hago para que seas la misma?

Tenten se hacerco al chico- ya lo hiziste... - Dijo tomando timidamente la mano del chico- y.. gracias... talvez un perdon si te incomode...

.- No importa Tenten.. solo quiero que seas la misma.. asi me agradas ... y mucho...

Tenten sonrio para despues acercarse a el y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Neji - Gracias Neji...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

waaaaa termine el caaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiituuuuuuuuuuulooooooooooo!!! wiii jiji espero les guste TT-TT mis ideas se escaparon de mi cabeza waaaaa bueno gracias por los reviews:

NejiTen, Alexa Hiwatari, L.I.T., aomi.-chan, Luz-fictiongirl, y a todos los demas!!!


	5. Quedate a mi Lado

Muahahaha mi volví jiji otra vez para dar lata, espero les agrade este cap siii mi ser dramática con estas cosas pronto lo veran XD solo dos cap mas!! TT-TT WAA ESTA LARGOO!!

¨ _pensamientos ¨_

.- lo que dicen-

Capitulo 5: Quedate a mi lado

NOTA: Los personajes diferentes a la serie de Naruto, NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE SON DE ToS BUENO NAMCO! LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN 16 Y 17 AÑOS COMO EN SHIPPUUDEN...aunque en realidad tengan 15 y 16 XD

por cierto se ven tan cueros XD

chicas de seguro me apoyan!! Neji se ve mas cuero que de costumbre!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.- Hinata... hay... algo que queria decirte... desde hace tiempo... aunque no sea el lugar apropiado..._

_.- Q-que es Naruto-kun?_

_Naruto tomo aire- Hinata... m..me gustas!! - Hinata se puso roja, Naruto la acurruco en su pecho- Y-yo... bueno es mas que eso, yo te amo Hinata... yo... bueno me di cuenta hace un tiempo... es..espero no me trates diferente... ya que soy... un..._

_.- No digas nada Naruto-kun... - Dijo hinata abrazandolo ahora a el - T-tu tambien me gustas..._

_.- En.. enserio? Hinata?- La chica asintio con la cabeza- Me da g-gusto saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos... yo te queria desde hace mucho Naruto-kun!!_

_.- En.. serio Hinata?_

_.- S-si.. pero yo sabia que tu.. querias a Sakura-san y por eso no dije nada..._

_.- Pero ahora te amo a ti y no a Sakura-chan... - Dijo para despues acercarse a ella y posar sus labios con los de la chica_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.- Tenten... podemos hablar a solas un momento?_

_.- supongo que si... - Neji sonrio un poco y la tomo del brazo, llevandola a un como tipo balcon_

_.- Muy bien, primero quiero que me expliques algo Tenten_

_.- Que cosa_

_.- Porque has actuado diferente conmigo - Tenten se sorprendio- y bien?_

_.- Por nada..._

_.- Me diras que solo porque se te ocurrio?, Tenten tu no eres asi, que ocurrio, que paso o... que hize... - vio a Tenten, la cual tenia la mirada puesta en ningun lugar del piso, Neji suspiro- Si.. te .. hace sentir mejor.. l-lo siento...- Tenten vio a Neji- per--doname, no se... que hago para que seas la misma?_

_Tenten se hacerco al chico- ya lo hiziste... - Dijo tomando timidamente la mano del chico- y.. gracias... talvez un perdon si te incomode..._

_.- No importa Tenten.. solo quiero que seas la misma.. asi me agradas ... y mucho..._

_Tenten sonrio para despues acercarse a el y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Neji - Gracias Neji..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo parecia estar normal, despues de lo del dia anterior los aldeanos dormian tranquilamente al igual que los jóvenes shinobis y los nuevos amigos. Tenten se encontraba dormida en su respectivo futon, y abrio un poco los ojos

.- um….. ya amanecio… bueno ya nos tenemos que ir hoy –bostezo… en verdad estaba muy cansada y no recordaba como llego a su futon, decidio darse una ducha rapida y arreglarse lo mas pronto posible, conociendo a Neji ya estaria listo para esa hora…

Que habra pasado después de que le tomo la mano??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Perdon por llegar tarde!!!

.- Tenten-san…- sonrio Hinata- Onhaio… etto.. como seguiste?

.- Eh? De que hablas Hinata-chan?

.- Bueno esque... no recuerdas Tenten-san?

.- Um.. no... por eso pregunto... - Tenten vio a Neji

.- Estabas hebria... te lleve a tu recamara...

.- QUE?! Yo? hebria?! p-pero!!!

.- No fue porque tu quisiste sino que te obligaron...- diciendo esto fijo su mirada atras de la chica

.- Arosa arosa.. gommen... me quede dormido... are? T-Tenten.. O.O c-como s-s-sigues??

.- Pues tratando de investigar como rayos termine hebria sin saberlo...

.- are...- Naruto miro el piso

.- Fue el Tenten...- Dijo Neji al fin... hubo un silencio ((wow Neji siempre tan sincero y relajado cuando dice las verdades de los demas XD))

.- BAKA!!!!- para despues pegarle al chico rubio- y como demonios termine asi!!! - Naruto se sobo el chichon que le empezo a salir de la cabeza

.- b-bueno Tenten-san todo comenzo cuando...

---------- FLASH BACK-----------

Neji y Tenten regresaron al salon donde aun estaba la fiesta, claro, despues de haberse soltado las manos

.- Uh? -

.- Que sucede Tenten?

.- Naruto e Hinata-chan se ven tan lindos!! - Con una sonrisota en el rostro, Neji volteo a verlos, Naruto aun abrazaba a Hinata tiernamente mientras que la chica tenia los ojos cerrados en el pecho del ojiazul

.- NARUTO !!!- Neji se acerco al chico, el cual se asusto junto con Hinata

.- N-Neji que haces!!!- Tenten fue atras de el

.- Como te atreves!! Suelta a Hinata-sama en este momento!!

.- Neji nii-san... espera esque...

.- Naruto te dije que la soltaras!!!

.- Neji!!!- Tenten se interpuso- Que no te das cuenta? ellos se quieren dejalos! -Neji los vio, Naruto seguia abrazando a Hinata mientras que ella veia algo triste a Neji, por no aceptar al chico

.- Hn.. mas te vale que la cuides bien...- Dicho esto se volteo, Tenten sonrio, al igual que la nueva pareja

.- Entonces.. si aceptas a.. a Naruto-kun?

.- Ya que... son tus sentimientos... espero que Hiashi-sama si lo -

.- Vaaaya! Hinata-chan!!- Dijo Tenten tapandole la boca a Neji para que no terminara la frase- asi que ya andas con Naruto eh? picarona!!! que suerte la tuya jiji me alegro por ti

.- Gracias Tenten-san...

.- Hay que celebrar esto!!!- Zelos aparecio de la anda con una botella de Sake

.- Y este a que horas aparecio... - Se preguntaron todos ((incluso yo XD)) - vamos vamos no sean asi de amargados, es la Boda de Martel y Yuan, y celebraremos tambien a la nueva parejita! Hinatita-chan y ehh la chusma!!!

.- NANI??!!!- dijo naruto molesto- ya ya ya toma!!!- Zelos le dio la botella a Naruto para despues irse con Sheena- are... y ... bueno traigan algo para poder beberlo!!!

.- N-Naruto-kun bebes Sake?!- pregunto Hinata algo asustada

.- Um... solo cuando Ero-sennin me daba... y con eso me refiero a casi nunca dattebayo!

.- No quiero un borracho para la linda Hinata-chan!!- Tenten se enfado y viendo a naruto le saco la lengua- Mejor que se vaya con alguien mas!!

.- ¬.¬X Tenten porque no tomas tu un sorbo?

.- No gracias yo no tomo...

.- Andale para que se te quite lo amargada!

.- Que dijiste Uzumaki?!

.- Toma!!!- Naruto le metio la boquilla de la botella en la boca de Tenten tomando su nuca para que bebiera de la botella

.- N-no Naruto!!!- Neji jalo al chico y le quito la botella a Tenten, la cual ahora tenia la mirada hacia abajo y sin ver a nadie

.-T-Ten...Ten-san??- Hinata se acerco a la chica, mientras que Neji se veia algo nervioso

.- Jijiji...

.- Are..? Tenten?

.- Ten..Ten?- La chica levanto el rostro y un color rosado aparecio en sus mejillas

.- Jiji... aiii... ehh..? donde eshhhtoy?

.- aaaahh Tenten-san esta borracha!!!

.- Tan rapido se le subio??- pensaba naruto al verla

.- Baka si le vaciaste toda la botella!!!- Neji le pego con la botella en la cabeza rompiendola, pero a naruto solo le salio un chipote- ahora que..?? como le bajamos lo ebria?!

.-Neji nii-san... calmate n.nU

.- oooowwww jiji todo da vueltaaaaaaas- Dijo la chica ahora dando vueltas ella -wuupps!!- Tenten se cayo y Kratos la tomo, puesto que estaba atras de ella

.- Al parecer.. nunca se habia puesto asi...

.- Kratos-san... - Hinata se acerco a el- como se le puede pasar?

.- Con el tiempo, primero tienen que llevarla a su habitacion, para que descanse y... no haga algo extraño...

.- Tenten? claro que no la conozco bien y se que no haria algo em.. ridiculo o algo que se le parezca...

.- Seguro Hyuuga? mira bien... - Neji vio los brazos de Kratos en los cuales ya no estaba Tenten

.- AROSA!! A QUE HORA SE FUE DE ALLI!!!

.- Desde hace tiempo- contesto Kratos- y esta alla...- señalo donde se encontraba la chica junto con Zelos

.- Tenten... bella... flor!!! Te dije que te vendria bien tomar un poco de sake!!! ya ves ahora estas mejor! y para curarte te dare un beso!!- Neji en cuanto escucho eso se fue corriendo a donde estaban ellos

.- SHEENA-SAN! ZELOS-KUN ACOSA A TENTEN-SAN!!!- Hinata grito como pudo, Mientras que Zelos estaba a punto de besar a Tenten la cual solo lo veia con cara de ¨ y tu que? ¨

.- ZELOS WILDER!!!- Zelos se detubo cuando estubo a 1 cm de besar a la kunoichi- eto.. sheena...- Neji llego y agarro a Tenten la cual se tambaleo- Shee-shee-sheena!! e-e-espera!! y-yo t-t-t-e lo p-p-puedo e-eplic-car!!- Sheena la cual llegaba a paso lento y con llamas a su alrededor

.- Tonto.. el se lo busco -.-U - Lloyd estaba algo lejos pero veia claramente lo que pasaba

.- Lloyd... no digas eso...- Colette estaba en los brazos de Lloyd

.- Sheena en serio no quise !!! e-ella me lo pidio!!!

.- Oh si claro... y tu seras santo...- Sheena le agarro la oreja y lo jalo de alli

.- Are... no me gustaria estar en su lugar- penso Naruto, para despues ver a la chica que estaba en los brazos de Neji- Etto...

.- Baka... ves todo lo que ocasio...??- Neji vio a Tenten la cual se quedo dormida abrazandolo- ...nas?- A Naruto se le dibujo una sonrisota

.- Te gusto?? y-ya lo tenia planeado dattebayo!, Tenten se pone ebria, tu la rescatas.. el heroe del dia!! y al final te la llevas a la habitacion y... auush!!- Neji le pego con la mano libre

.- Ni siquiera lo pienses... hentai!- Dijo el chico sonrojado, un poco pero algo no? n/./n, para despues llevarse a la chica a su respectiva habitación

------------ Fin Flash Back----------------

.- Ah... eso paso...- agacho su mirada algo avergonzada

.- Por cierto!!!- Hinata se acerco a Tenten y la abrazo- Lo habia olvidado! Tenten-san!!

.- Hinata-chan pero... ahhh es verdad gracias!!!- correspondiendo el abrazo

.- Arosa arosa!!! de que hablan!!!- Naruto se acerco a las chicas, Hinata dijo algo en voz baja- aaahh!! en serio! ja ya lo sabia yo tambien!!!- y la abrazo

.- Naruto me ahorcas sueltame!!!

.- jeje lo siento me deje llevar...

------ minutos mas tarde------

.- Es una lastima que ya se tengan que ir... los vamos a extrañar... espero vuelvan un dia de estos

.- Trataremos de volver Martel-sama- Contesto Hinata

.- Bien es hora de volver...- Neji con una seña de la mano se despidio de los demas y empezo a caminar, Tenten, Hinata y Naruto hizieron una reverencia para despues seguir a Neji, mientras que los demas despedian alegremente a los ninjas de Konoha

.- Y bien - Dijo Naruto ya despues de 2 hrs- ahora que vamos a hacer?

.- Llegando a Konoha iremos a un restaurant y mañana sera en mi casa -Dijo alegre Hinata- Sera algo en grande Tenten-san!!

.- No creo que... bueno...

.- Vamos Tenten-san!! eh.. pasa algo?

.- N-no.. no es nada...

.- Apuesto que Neji no se ha acordado...

.- Naruto-kun!

.- Es verdad... Naruto tiene razon...

.- Tenten.. podemas hablar.. a solas...?- Neji se acerco y vio algo serio a la chica, la cual se sorprendio y acepto, se marcharon algo lejos de la otra parejita, pero llendo al mismo lugar

.- De que querias hablar conmigo Neji?

.- Bueno.. de algo muy importante... que.. bueno, lo he pensado todo este tiempo... y bueno...lo que quiero decir es importante... solo lo dire una vez... yo te...

INNER TENTEN: KUZO DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ DIME QUE ME AMAS!!!

.- S-si no quieres decirlo esta bien Neji, puedo esperar, sea lo que sea...

.- Bueno entonces...- Dijo acercandose a ella- Tenten... yo te a...- un kunai paso entre los dos y Neji volveo hacia la direccion de donde salio el kunai- vaya hasta que aparecieron...

.- Asi que ya sabias de nosotros?- Aparecio una sombra

.- Asi es... Pronyma...

.- Jum... no me olvidaste Hyuga, es un honor para mi- Tenten se sorprendio y vio al chico

.- Entonces todo eso... fue para que ella apareciera?

.- Asi es...Sabia que si estabamos los 4 no apareceria, queria que nos separaramos y eso hize - Tenten agacho la mirada... estaba tan esperanzada a que le dijera algo...

.- Bueno basta de charlas!!! ahora si, me ocupare de ustedes, ya que Lord Mithos me odia por no acabar con ustedes antes lo hare ahora- Diciendo esto, hizo un conjuro-Prision Sword...((o algo asi no se como se llame))

.- Tenten muevete!!- Neji la empujo y ella cayo al piso, pero el ataque le dio al pie- Que haces alli parada ! es una pelea no un entrenamiento!! no te quedes alli como un estorbo!!!

Tenten se sorprendio mas, abriendo sus ojos como platos ¨ Un estorbo!!¨ claro... eso era para el, un estorbo, el siempre se lo decia en los entrenamientos

_¨ Tenten, porque no puedes vencerme una vez? hemos entrenado desde que formamos un equipo y aun no me puedes ganar? ni descubres mi punto ciego... eres una kunoichi debil... no deberias ser llamada como tal...¨_

.- TENTEN!!! - la chica desperto de su recuerdo viendo una lanza que se dirigia a ella- aaah!!- la lanza la atravezo- TENTEN!!! uh?- la chica desaparecio en una nube de humo, apareciendo un tronco, Neji suspiro, algo aliviado

.- Vaya, si pudo librarse...

.- No soy tan debil...- diciendo esto hizo un simbolo y tiro un kunai, el cual no le dio a Pronyma

.- Ja! no me diste... que pesima punteria

.- Y quien dijo que ese kunai era para herirte? Mira...

.- Que?- Pronyma volteo a ver el kunai, el cual estaba encajado en su sombra- Kuzo!!- trato de moverse

.- Tarde!!!- Tenten hizo el simbolo del dragon, quedando Pronyma inmovil- Creiste que no tenia un az bajo la manga? Ahora Neji!

Neji vio a la chica _¨ Que le paso?¨_ Bien Pronima, es nuestro turno, lastima que no puedas cumplir con tu mision.. **Juuken Hakke...!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Naruto e Hinata-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto tenia estirado un brazo protegiando a Hinata la cual estaba detras de el y viendo desafiante a los ninjas que estaban enfrente de el.- Que quieren?!

.- No es logico? sus vidas!! ahora peleen!!- el ninja salto hacia naruto, el cual hizo 3 clones, uno que contraaresto el ataque de ese nija y el otro que ayudaba al original a hacer el rasengan

.- Juju perfecto- el segundo ninja desaparecio

.- Rasen..!!- AAhhh!! - Naruto se detubo al escuchar eso y volteo donde Hinata estaba- H-Hinata!!

.- Si atacas... ella pagara...- El ninja puso dos espadas, una en el estomago de Hinata y el otro en su cuello, pero sin dañarla

.- Kuzo dejala fuera de esto!!- Hinata sonrio, para despues tomar la mano del ninja y encajarse la espada en el estomago

.- Que le pasa a esta chica?!- Naruto sonrio y ataco al otro ninja con el rasengan, dandole en el pecho y salio volando contra un arbol rompiendolo y cayendo los restos en ese ninja

.- Hinata...

.- Kyyaa!!!!

.- Urgh!!!- el ninja cayo al suelo y mostrando a una Hinata la cual habia golpeado el la espalda a su enemigo con la ayuda de su Byakugan.

.- Hinata no vuelvas a hacer eso, si me asuste...- dijo y la abrazo

.- Lo siento Naruto-kun, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Juuken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!! 2 puntos!! 8 Puntos! 16 puntos! 32 puntos! 64 puntos!!

.- Urgh...- Pronyma se toco el pecho, en el lugar del ultimo ataque y cayo de rodillas- Tonto.. ninja de Konoha...

.- Hn. tonta tu ninja que... argh...- Neji tambien cayo al suelo de rodillas- Que demonios?!

.- jajaja ingenuo, creiste que me habias ganado aun? todo el daño que me diste tu tambien lo recibiste- Neji tenia su mando en el pecho y con un ojo cerrado

.- C-como es.. posible? - Tenten bajo del arbol y le puso un kunai en el cuello a Pronyma

.- Maldita! como te atreves a lastimarlo!!

.- Heh.. si me haces daño el tambien lo recibira...- La mano de Tenten temblo y solto el kunai, para despues quitarse e ir con Neji, el cual estaba de espaldas.

.- juju... urgh...- Pronyma escupio sangre- no... morire..yo sola...- dicho esto alzo un poco su mano, creando unalanza muy filosa- Shinee..!!!- lanzo el arma y Tenten lo vio

.- NEJI!!!! - el chico alzo un poco la mirada y volteo Tenten corrio y lo abrazo pero por el impulso los dos cayeron al piso, Tenten estaba en el pecho de Neji

.- Argh... Tenten que haces?!- Neji movio su cabeza- Como?!- La chica tenia su cabeza escondida en el cuello del Hyuga y en la espalda la lanza- Ten...ten...

.- urh...- la chica levanto un poco su rostro- No te.. lastimaste.. verdad?- Neji quito la lanza

.-Porque Tenten?

.- Iba a ciendo esto cerrando sus ojos

.- Tenten... Tenten!!!

.- No te escucha... esa lanza tenia un poderoso veneno... morira en 3 dias... pero como es tan debil.. morira para mañana...- diciendo esto cayo totalmente al suelo sin vida

.- Vamos Tenten... se que no eres debil- la abrazo

.- NARUTO-KUUUUUN!!!- Neji alzo la mirada y cargando a la inconsiente Tenten se fue a donde se escucho el grito de su prima. Cuando llego, vio a Hinata de espaldas y a Naruto en sus brazos

.- Hinata-sama que paso..?- Neji vio que la chica estaba llorando, abrazando a Naruto

.- Ne..ji nii-san... Naru...Naruto-kun...

.- El tambien?? no puede ser...- como pudo hizo el simbolo- Kage bunshin no Jutsu!!- Otro Neji aparecio y agarro a Naruto en su espalda, mientras que el original cargaba a Tenten al estilo nupcial y empezaron nuevamente su camino de regreso lo mas rapido que podian hacia Konoha _¨ Tenten, resiste... Quedate a mi lado...¨ _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ahora se encontraban en la sala de espera, Hinata sentada con las manos juntas y en sus rodillas, mientras que Neji caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso

.- Neji nii san, camlate, ellos saldran bien...

.- Hinata-sama...- se sento a su lado- Naruto... como fue que le apso eso?

.- Pues... el me protegio... veras, creimos que habiamos derrotado a esos ninjas, pero uno no lo estaba del todo, Naruto-kun se dio cuenta y se volteo... dandole a el el ataque... el ninja dijo que... tenia un fuerte veneno y que lo mataria en... 3 dias y...y...- Hinata no pudo mas y escondio su rostro en sus manos llorando

.- Hinata-sama...- Puso su mano en el hombro de su prima- paso lo mismo con Tenten...

.- Vaya.. fuimos salvados por las personas que amamos.. y que nos aman... pobre Tenten-san, le pasa esto en su cumpleaños... - Neji abrio los ojos por completo y vio un calendario

¨ 9 de Marzo ¨

.- El cumpleaños de Tenten...- Se dejo caer en el banco donde estaba- Como.. pude olvidarlo?

.- Neji nii-san... tu...- la puerta se abrio

.- Oh chicos... bueno ustedes no se lastimaron?

.- Tsunade-sama, como estan? Naruto-kun y Tenten-san!!

.- Como saben, ese veneno es muy potente y puso sus vidas en riesgo- Hinata se asusto mas- No te preocupes Hinata, Naruto esta fuera de peligro, en lo que si batallaremos es dejarlo quieto en la cama para que descanze- Hinta ahora sonrio

.- Y Tenten?

.- Esta fuera de peligro pero algo delicada, con el medicamento y los cuidados se pondra bien dentro de 1 dia o 2

.- Hinata-san!!- la chica volteo y vio a Koichi el cual entro corriendo y se dirigio donde ella estaba- como? se supone que...? como estan?

.- Pues veras...- Hinata vio como llegaron poco a poco Colette, Sheena, Kratos, Lloyd y Raine.

.- Hinatasan que paso?- Pregunto Colette

.- Pues veran...- Hinata les conto todo

.- Pronyma es de las que no se dejan vencer tan facilmente...- aclaro Kratos

.- bien- interrumpio Tsunade- No podre estar aqui toda la noche asi que quien la cuidara? supongo que tu Koichi

.- No... yo la cuidare...- Todos voltearon y Neji levanto la vista- Yo la cuidare...- Todos lo miraron, Hinata sonrio al igual que Tsunade

.- Esta bien Neji, en cuanto a ustedes, pueden quedarse en el hotel que deseen

.- Tsunade-sama, ellos iran a mi casa- contesto Hinata

.- Muy bien, me retiro

.- Hai!- todos los presentes hizieron una reverencia

.- Neji nii-san, es algo tarde, nos retiramos

.- Esta bien Hinata-sama

.- Konbanwa, Neji-san- Colette se despidio al igual que los demas, koichi se acerco al chico

.-Neji-kun, creo que esto te pertenece- koichi le dio un muñeco

.- y esto?

.- Tenten te lo hizo cuando estubo enferma- Neji vio detenidamente el muñeco

.-!! este es el de...!!

.- Asi es Neji-kun, bueno me retiro- Koichi se fue, Neji vio el muñeco y se metio a la habitacion de Tenten

.-Tenten...- la chica estaba acostada con una mascara de oxigeno, su cabello suelto y algo expandido en la almohada y en su mano izq. un suero, Neji se acerco a la chica despues de cerrar la puerta- Tenten yo...- poso su mano sobre la de ella- Esta fria...- vio nuevamente a la chica- yo...- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, inconsientemente fue cerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de ver a la kunoichi

_¨ Yo... te amo...no me dejes...¨_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

WAAAA TERMINEEE!! bueno gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, diganme si en el cap que sigue pongo el lemon... etto... ayuda con eso!! TT-TT dos cap. mas!!! dejen reviews plis!


	6. Te amo

Waaa soy feliz con tantos reviews mi ser feliz!! TT-TT bueno continuo, en este cap. que nuevamente sera largo, pondre toooodas las peticiones que me hizieron: NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, y el.. lemmon... talvez... um.. mejor en el prox cap.

¨ _pensamientos ¨_

.- lo que dicen-

Capitulo 6: Te amo

NOTA: los personajes NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.-Neji-kun, creo que esto te pertenece- koichi le dio un muñeco_

_.- y esto?_

_.- Tenten te lo hizo cuando estubo enferma- Neji vio detenidamente el muñeco_

_.-!! este es el de...!!_

_.- Asi es Neji-kun, bueno me retiro- Koichi se fue, Neji vio el muñeco y se metio a la habitacion de Tenten_

_.-Tenten...- la chica estaba acostada con una mascara de oxigeno, su cabello suelto y algo expandido en la almohada y en su mano izq. un suero, Neji se acerco a la chica despues de cerrar la puerta- Tenten yo...- poso su mano sobre la de ella- Esta fria...- vio nuevamente a la chica- yo...- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, inconsientemente fue cerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de ver a la kunoichi_

_¨ Yo... te amo...no me dejes...¨_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El sol empezo a salir y los rayos se reflejaban por la ventana Tenten empezo a moverse un poco, ya que los rayos le molestaban de cierta manera en la cara, abrio un poco los ojos, quito el respirador de su cara y sintio un peso en la parte de su vientre, asi que movio su cabeza para ver que era, sintio tambien que le estaban tomando de la mano y vio de quien era

- ¨_es algo.. palida la piel.. se parece a la de.. no, claro que no es...pero.. es muy calido¨_ - Tenten vio la cabeza de alguien pero solo el cabelllo, ya que la mano tapaba parte del rostro de la persona levanto con cuidado el agarre de sus manos - uh!!!!- Tenten abrio los ojos de par en par- N-Ne...ji... Neji?!

- um...?- Neji empezo a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y vio a Tenten, se sento debidamente y se froto un poco los ojos ((como niño chiquito cuero!! no me lo imagino asi!!!))- Tenten...?

- eh.. y-yo.. g-gommen!! te desperte con mi grito- Tenten se apeno- por cierto.. estas herido?- ahora la mirada de Tenten era de preocupacion, Neji la vio algo.. confundido

-P..porque lo hiziste?- Tenten abrio los ojos desconcertada, esa pregunta la hizo justo cuando tenia la defensa baja.

- Pues.. porque.. yo...

- Porque tu...?- dijo esto hacercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, Tenten se puso nerviosa

- y..yo...

- Shhhh... no digas nada.. Tenten...- Tenten se puso mas nerviosa, y movio su cabeza, evitando aquel contacto, apenada, Neji se sorprendio y comprendio lo que iba a suceder- L..lo siento Tenten...

- No hay... problema...- Hubo un silencio, Neji se sentia estupido por haber tratado de besarla.. En que demonios estaba pensando? Mientras que Tenten, se arrepintio de no haberlo besado

- Tenten...- la chica lo vio- gra..cias...- Tenten lo vio sin comprender- gracias.. por ha..berme salvado y.. por esto...- El prodigio le mostro el pequeño muñeco panda

-!!! c-omo... donde?

- Me lo dio Koichi... aunque no me dijo que significa este simbolo- Neji mostro el pequeño simbolo que traia el panda, pero era un kanji chino- que significa Tenten?

La chica se sonrojo un poco y agacho su mirada- pues...- suspiro, como agarrando fuerzas- significa...¨ A...¨

- Tenten-san!!!- una rubia entro rapidamente aventando la puerta, Tenten casi se caia, pero agradecio por una parte la interrupcion- oh.. lo siento... interrumpo algo?

- n-no claro que no Colette-san- Tenten sonrio nerviosamente y Neji solo la vio, en eso entro Koichi con un gran ramo de flores

- Tenteeeeen...ya que despèrtaste te puedo dar este pequeño regalito- koichi sonrio al verla, igual ella

- Gracias- La chica sonrio y Neji agacho la mirada, asi que salio sin que se dieran cuenta de la habitacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama donde Naruto ahora estaba descanzando.. amarrado a la cama y ciertamente algo enojado.

-esto es injusto ya me siento mejor dattebayo!!!

- Naruto-kun, por favor- la chica le tomo la mano- aun no estas completamente curado, por favor descanza un poco mas...- dijo al final algo preocupada

-Hinata... ven un momentito... acercate que no puedo yo solo si- dijo con una de sus sonrisas- Hinata se acerco al chico, el cual tambien se acerco a ella para posar sus labios con los de la chica, la cual abrio sus ojos sorprendida pero correspondiendo aquel beso. Despues de unos momentos (es decir.. 5 minutos) se separaron, Naruto la vio y sonrio solo como el lo hace, mientras que Hinata recargo su frente con la del chico, haciendo que su cabello largo tapara ambos rostros

-Hinata.. abrazame si?... ya que yo no puedo-Hinata sonrio un poco, para recargarse un poco en su pecho, con una amno tomo la del chico y con la otra rozo levemente la herida del rubio

- Lo siento...

-uh? ahh...Hinata ya te dije que...

-Aun asi lo siento...

- Hinata...

- Naruto... voy por el unguento para tu herida...- dijo para separarse de el

- esta bien...- naruto se recarco en su cama resignandose- pero no te tardes...- Hinata salio de la habitacion, llendo al almacen de las medicinas (no que como llamarle asi que asi lo dejo XD) y escucho unos sonidos- uh??? - Hinata abrio lentamente la puerta- !!!- vio una escena que no imagino ver: Sakura besando tiernamente a Sasuke, la pareja se separo

-H-Hinata??!- Sakura se puso roja- q-q-ue haces aqui?

-Etto..yo...no queria...bueno...

- N-no importa Hinata

-Ah.. bueno... etto... espera SASUKE UCHIHA?!-grito la chica

-Ah..eso...bueno...pasaron varias cosas cuando se fueron-dijo abrazando al Uchiha el cual desvio la mirada algo sonrojado- te contare...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba entrenando en aquel lugar donde ella y sus amigos trataron de quitarle el cascabel a Kakashi sensei, se recargo en uno de los postes, el del lado derecho, donde ella estubo aquella vez, descanzando y comiendo tranquilamente mientras que anruto estaba muriendose de hambre y como el tercer miembro del grupo le ofrecio de comer... Sasuke...y recordando como no pudo evitar que el dejara la aldea...recordando que ella le declaro su amor y el aun asi se fue.

- Maldicion...maldicion...MALDICION!!!- Sakura en su ataque de ira golpeo el suelo, haciendo que le levantara como la ultima vez

-Urg! - Sakura levanto el rostro-quien anda alli?!- Sakura empezo a caminar hacia donde escucho aquel sonido, seescondio atras de un arbol con un kunai, lista para atacar- QUIEN... - Sakura se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos- Sa...su..ke-kun...- el chico estaba medio recargado en un arbol, lastimado y respirando algo lento- SASUKE-KUN!!!- Sakura se acerco a el- Sasuke-kun que...- vio su stado nuevamente e hizo el jutsu medico

- Sa..ku..ra...- la chica lo vio- porque.. me ayudas... cuando me recupere...puedo matarte...

- No lo haras- dijo aun con el jutsu- se que no lo haras...- termino y lo vio- y bien...?

-...-

- Lo sabia...- la chica lo abrazo, quedando el con los ojos abiertos- Te extrañe sasuke-kun...porque.. stabas lastimado?

- Escape... ya sabia que Orochimaru necesitaba mi cuerpo, no queria morir, sino hasta cumplir mi venganza con... - Sasuke se quedo callado, puesto que la peli-rosa lo callo con un beso en los labios, que el respondio segundos despues

/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIN FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-oh...- dijo Hinata- oh, por cierto, me podrias dar el unguento para Naruto?

-Naruto? esta aqui? herido? porque no me lo dijiste! Sakura!

- Eh...lo siento sasuke-kun, lo olvide, ademas, esta aqui desde ayer, si quieres puedes ir a verlo

-ir a verlo..pero...me aceptara...despues de que...?

-Sasuke-kun, el nunca perdio la esperanza...

-Siempre creyo en ti-Dijo Hinata, haciendo que el chico se quedara pensando

-Toma Hina-chan- le dio el unguento

-Gracias Sakura-san, bueno es hora de que me vaya, capaz y que viene a buscarme

-No lo creo, las cadenas son fuertes y...

-naruto-san regrese a su cama!- los presentes salieron y vieron a naruto caminando comodamente por los pasillos

-Que haces aqui Naruto...?

-No regresabas y te fui a buscar-dijo sonriendo

-Arrgg Naruto!!!- Grito Sakura, le iba a pegar pero alguien mas le golpeo, Naruto cayo al suelo

-Pero quien demonios?! -.- nunca cambiaras...Usuratonkashi... - Naruto abrio sus ojos sorprendido, volteo y vio a Sasuke aun con el puño arriba- Sa...su...ke... SASUKE!!!!- Naruto se levanto y le golpeo de la misma manera en la cara al chico, cayendo el ahora al piso

-Eh.. golpeas fuerte ya... Naruto...

-Heh... callate.. al lugar de preguntar mi estado me empeoras...- Los dos se vieron fijamente, Bienvenido...Sasuke...- Naruto sonrio y le extendio la mano, cosa que el Uchiha acepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego el dia de la ¨pequeña¨ fiesta en la mansion Hyuga, Hinata vestia un Kimono de color beige, Naruto uno azul, Sheena un cafe, Raine Beige con cafe, Colette un azul con blanco, Koichi uno negro y Kratos un traje normal, Tenten traia un traje negro con unpanda en el pecho (el de Jun Tao de Shaman King n.n pero no tan exibicionista...) Sakura uno rosa, Sasuke uno azul con el simbolo uchiha, el resto de los chuunin estaban alli junto con los maestros

-Hinata-chan no cres que es demasiado..?

-Claro que no Tenten-san, es perfecto!, ademas son todos nuestros amigos!!!

-Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen bella flor!!! otro año de vida! haz florecido una vez mas!!!- dijo llorando Lee

-Tsk.. que problematico Lee...

- Y...como les fue, cuentenos

-Bueno, ese tipo de misiones son faciles, pero nos descuidamos...

-Si.. y con una debilucha como tu...

-QUE DIJISTE?!

-etto...Tenten-san,Temari-san...

-Tsk. que problematica Temari, sabia que si venias habria problemas...

-Calla señor lagrimitas!!!

-Ese si es amor apache-voltearon y vieron a la Hokage, con una sonrisa- me equivoco?-Temari y Shikamaru se voltearon

-Ni hablar- Mendokusai...- Tsunade empezo a reir y Tenten solo veia por la ventana

-Que sucede Tenten-san?

-Eh..bueno..esque...todos con su pareja...y yo...

-Lo dices por Neji nii-san?

-El y yo..no somos nada

-Estoy segura que el siente algo por ti

-No lo creo...aunque.. el...trato de besarme cuando desperte en el hospital...pero yo me voltee...no estaba segura y cuando le iba a decir que lo amaba- la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a Neji, con un traje tambien negro y la mirada algo triste

-Neji nii-san, porque llegaste tan tarde?

-Por..-vio a Tenten- nada...

-Arosa! Arosa! tengo hambre!!!

-Espera Nartuo, ya casi esta la comida

-P-Pero!!!

-Como siempre tragon... usuratonkashi...

-Calla Sasuke!

-Digo la verdad

-Argh!

-Tsk...que problematicos, sabia que si se veian los dos habria problemas...-los invitado rieron un poco, Naruto y Sasuke tambien.Despues de un rato, Naruto le mostro a Jiraya una espera

-Eh?Que es esto Naruto?

-Arosa...Ero-sennin, es algo que hize yo!!

-Bien Naruto..y que hace?

-Oh pues... no! No lo aplastes!!

BUM!!!

Una nube de humo aparecio, y cuando despues de un rato se desvanecio se vio un Jiraya quemado con la espera en su mano, todos empezaron a reir, menos Jiraya, Neji vio a Tenten la cual reia, se paro y se acerco

-Eh..Tenten-la chica volteo- Podemos hablar un momento...a solas?

-C-claro...-ambos salieron, mientras que Sheena y Koichi sonrieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Em...de que querias hablar Neji?

-Bueno esque yo...queria disculparme- la chica lo vio- Si... por tratar de haberte besado- hubo un silencio

-¨ _entonces no es lo que Hinata-chan dijo_..¨¨penso triste Tenten

- Y bueno... creoq ue es poco a comparacion de los que te han dado- se sentaron en la barda (donde Neji y Hiashi toman el te) y le mostro una caja pequeña

- Es..para mi?- Tenten agarro el regalo

-Eh...espera!!!-trato de agarrarlo pero la chica levanto el brazo

- Ero Sennin no la tire!!!- ambos vieron como una bolita aparecio

-Tenten!- Neji la abrazo como protegiendola y la esferita exploto, pero solo hubo humo se abrio una puerta, Neji estaba encima de Tenten, y ella ¨ colgando de un pie y el otro estirado en la duela y el brazo estirado

-Que pasa aqui? Neji..me puedes explicar que haces...con esta señorita?

-uh? H-H-Hiashi-sama!!!!- Neji se quito de inmediato de Tenten, la cual estaba roja- No es lo que piensa Hiashi-sama- Neji explico lo sucedido, Hiashi vio a Tenten la cual tenia la mirada escondida

-Bien... - Hiashi se marcho y se metio a la habitacion donde el resto de los invitados estaban, dejando a Neji y Tenten solos, la cual le extendio la mano con la caja

-Uh? pero que..?

-No querias que lo abriera.. toma...

-No... es para ti... abrelo si quieres - Tenten sonrio y abrio la cajita, viendo unos palitos para el cabello y unas cintas con dibujos de pandas

-N-Neji...

-Se que es poco pero...- Tenten lo abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias Neji...aunque... solo me bastaba un feliz cumpleaños de tu parte...

-Un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte?

-Si... nunca...me lo haas dicho...- dijo algo triste Neji sintio una presion en su pecho al verla asi

- Feliz cumpleaños...Tenten- y la abrazo tiernamente

-Gracias Neji!!!- el chico sonrio

-Estas segura que ya viste bien el regalo?

-Uh?

- Mira bien- señalo el regalo- Tenten agarro los palitos y vio una nota, escrita por Neji, la agarro y leyo en voz media

_¨ Feliz cumpleaños Tentsn, espero te guste el regalo, se que te gustan los pandas, asi que este es bueno, otra cosa, lamento haber tratado de besarte aquella vez..pero... me di cuenta cuando crei que te perderia..._

_que te amo Tenten_¨

Con lo ultimo ella se quedo sin habla y vio a Neji el cual sonreia

-Te gustaria ser mi novia...Tenten?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waaaa!!! termine el capitulo!!! wow que lindo es Neji TT-TT lo amo mas que hace 5 segundos XD bueno espero review no sean malos y dejen !!! ¬¬ y bueno les dejo respuestas!!!

Luz-fictiongirl: sipp... eso faltaba, bueno espero te guste este cap.

L.I.T: Gracias! espero este tambien te guste!!!

Alexa Hiwatari: sii baile baile! espero te guste este cap. n.n

NejiTen: Yay!!! gracais por tu apoyo!! y si lo voy a seguir tratare de actualizar pronto


	7. Al Fin Juntos

Waaa el ultimo capitolo al fin... TT-TT gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, espero disfruten este cap. y el lemon que me pedian es cortesia de una hentaiosa... cuando lo lei se me hizo algo fuerte err no soy buena para escribir lemons y ella si aunuqe no escribia aqui en fin, espero les guste

¨ - Silencioso Amor - ¨

Capitulo 7: Al fin Juntos

NOTA: los personajes... NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Feliz cumpleaños...Tenten- y la abrazo tiernamente_

_-Gracias Neji!!!- el chico sonrio_

_-Estas segura que ya viste bien el regalo?_

_-Uh?_

_- Mira bien- señalo el regalo- Tenten agarro los palitos y vio una nota, escrita por Neji, la agarro y leyo en voz media_

_¨ Feliz cumpleaños Tentsn, espero te guste el regalo, se que te gustan los pandas, asi que este es bueno, otra cosa, lamento haber tratado de besarte aquella vez..pero... me di cuenta cuando crei que te perderia..._

_que te amo Tenten¨_

_Con lo ultimo ella se quedo sin habla y vio a Neji el cual sonreia_

_-Te gustaria ser mi novia...Tenten?_

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten abrio completamento los ojos al escuchar aquello, agacho un poco su cabeza, Neji vio la reaccion

-Tenten?-con su mano levanto la cabeza de la chica, la cual ahora tenia sus ojos cerrados y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla - T-Tenten...p-porque lloras? y-yo..si no quieres serlo lo entendere pero...-no termino la frace ya que Tenten lo abrazo

-S-Si!!- Neji la vio- si quiero ser tu novia!! -Contesto con una sonrisa, Neji sonrio(cuerooo!!!)

-Enserio? Tenten!!-La abrazo, Tenten apreto los ojos ya que la abrazo un ¨poco¨ fuerte, peor respondio el abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico- No te decepcionare Tenten...

-Se que no lo haras- Neji empezo a acercar su rostro al de Tenten

-Teenteeen, Neji! miren qu...-la pareja se separo- Wa!!Neji ibas a...- Neji aparecio atras de Lee tapandole la boca

-Ni una palabra escuchaste?!- Lee respondio asintiendo nervioso- aun no...

-Porque tanto escandalo Neji?- Hiashi salio

-Hiashi-sama-Neji tomo las manos de Tenten- Me gustaria que supiera que.. Tenten y yo somos pareja

-Tenten?-Hiashi la vio- E..eres..la hija de Kiyo y Megumi?

-A...asi es...Hiashi-sama...

-Los conoce?-pregunto Neji sin saber mucho la situacion

-Si asi es.. de hecho...hace tiempo fuimos los tres un equipo, tu padre, Kiyo y yo

-.-. Flash back-.-.-

-Oye Hizashi no te distraigas- Ambos Hyuga practicaban con su Byakugan

-Oigan!- un chico de cabello negro llego

-Kiyo!-Dijo Hizashi con una sonrisa- Que bueno que volviste! como te fue?

-Oh bien, me toco un buen equipo

-De seguro nos vas a reemplazar- rio Hizashi

-No! NO! eso jamas! y..- los tres voltearon viendo como un grupito de chicas caminaba por alli, y en el centro una chica de cabello largo cafe y sus ojos del mismo color, la chica al verlos fue con ellos

-Hiashi-san, Hizashi-kun, Kiyo-kun!-dijo con una sonrisa

-Megumi-dijeron los 3

-Como han estado chicos? Kiyo-kun que bueno que ya regresaste

-S-si! acabo de llegar

-Y ustedes de seguro, entrenando verdad?

-H-hai- dijeron ambos, Megumi sonrio

-.-Fin flash back-.-

-Megumi era una mujer hermosa, amable, buena en taijutsu y jutsus medicos sin mensionar su alegria, Kiyo era bueno en todo, y era el escandaloso pro asi decirlo de nuestro grupo, ya que solo eramos tu padre el y yo, el siempre nos animaba, era bueno tambien con su hermano menor Zatch y Megumi con su hermana Tia, y como podran pensar a los tres nos gustaba Megumi, pero...

-.-.-flash back.-.-.-

Kiyo estaba en la cama del hospital algo herido vendado y sus ojos cerrados, Megumi estaba a su lado, la cual tomo su mano delicadamente, Kiyo desperto

-?? me..gumi?

-Kiyo!- lo abrazo-ya me habia asustado...que bueno que despiertas...Hizashi-kun me conto todo..no por nada es tu mejor amigo...

-Me..gumi...

-Crei que moririas...en el estado que estabas...tu...-Megumi dejo caer una lagrima y lo beso en los labios, Kiyo abrio sorprendido sus ojos, en eso los Hyuga entraron viendo la escena-lo...lo siento...pero yo...yo te amo Kiyo- dijo acercandose a el nuevamente

-No..espera...y tambien te amo..pero mis amigos...goq ue hablar con ellos primero...

-Esta bien Kiyo-Djo Hizashi

-No pierdas la oportunidad...- continuo Hiashi

-De ser feliz- termino Hizashi, haciendo que ambos sonrieran

-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-

- Meses despues se casaron a la edad de 18 y 19 años, y como mestros Juunin, 3 años despues naciste Tenten...pasaron casi 5 años cuando tus padres...

-Murieron- Dijo Tenten-lo se lo se...

-Pero..los mataron..?

-Asi es Neji..y quien los mato fue...

-Basta!-grito Tenten- Basta Hiashi-sama por favor- Neji la vio luego a Hiashi

-Quien fue?

-...su...mejor amigo

-Espera..quieres decir que fue...

-Si Neji, fue Hizashi...tu padre...-Neji solto a Tenten de la impresion

-.-.-.-otro flash back-.-.-.-.-

-No...puede...ser...-Hizashi vio los rostros de aquellos ninjas que acababa de atacar- Kiyo...megumi...yo..no...

-E..ramos...losque buscabas?- dijo Kiyo

-No..yo..no...no queria...

-Esta bien...-dijo Megumi, tomando la mano de Kiyo- cuida..a..Tenten...-dicho esto ambos dejaron caer sus manos y de los arbustos salio una pequeña niña

-Mami..papi?-se acerco a ellos- estan dormidos?

-Lo..siento...

- Porque estan dormidos..me prometieron que hoy jugarian conmigo... ya se cansaron?- Hizashi agarro a la niña y se la llevo de alli, mientras que Tenten solo veia a sus padres estirando su brazo y aun llamandolos

-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-

-Hizashi dijo que te adoptaria, pero Zatch y Tia no quisieron

-Lo se...-dijo Tenten- me se la historia-apretando sus puños

-Puede que..sea un insulto..para tus padres que andes...con el hijo de queon los asecino...

-Que?-Tenten lo vio

-Creo que seria mejor que olvidemos esto...- la puerta se abrio, Tenten empezo a sozollar

Pero..Neji...

-Es lo mejor-dijo algo triste

-Como gustes Neji...- Tenten vio a Hiashi- gracias por la fiesta- hizo una reverencia- me retiro es algo tarde

-Tenten...- Neji estiro su brazo

-Compermiso- empezo a caminar algo rapido para salir de la mansion, para despues salir corriendo

-Tonto...le arruinaste el dia-dijo Sasuke

-Tenten.-san se fue muy triste

-CREEN QUE NO LO SE?!

-Hmf.. pues no parece-Neji le vio enojado- porque mejor no vas con ella en lugar de pensar en como torturarme?- dijo friamente el uchiha

perdon por decir eso..

-Esta bien Hiashi-sama- Neji se dirijio a su habitacion para despues encerrarse alli

Con Tenten

S encontraba acostada boca abajo y abrazando su almohada con su cabello suelto- snif... fue bonito mientras duro...

-Tenten...-la chica vanto su rostor- Tenten...- ella volteo viendo a Neji parado en su balcon, con la puerta semi-abierta- yo..lo siento...- Tenten se paro y se acerco a el- no se como..no me odias por lo que soy- Tenten puso un dedo en sus labios y le miro tiernamente

-Jamas te odiare Neji..porque te amo... seas quien seas- Neji sonrio y tomo la mano de Tenten

-Gracias...-se acerco a ella lentamente cerrando sus ojos, ella hizo lo mismo y juntaron por primera vez sus labios, neji la tomo de la cintura y con la otra tomo su nuca mientras que ella tenia sus brazos en el pecho de el. Instantes despues su beso se hizo algo apasionado, Neji acaricio la espalda de Tenten y ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos, el desabrocho el vestido del cuello, pasando a besar el mismo

-Uh.. Neji...- Dijo con sus ojos cerrados- Se...siente bien...- Neji siguio bajando hasta los hombros, Tenten abrio un poco el haori de el, se hizo un poco para atras haciendo que el la siguiera y provocando que abos tropezaran con la cama cayendo en ella, Neji se separo de ella recargandose con sus brazos, Tenten se sonrojo un poco se levanto y beso nuevamente a Neji, haciendo que el se recargara un poco sobre ella, Neji sigui bajando del cuello esa tela, mostrando el hombro de ella y empezo a besarlo nuevamente, un gemido se ahogo en sus labios, Tenten lo abrazaba y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones nuevas para ella, Neji se separo un poco y se sonrojo, mirando como Tenten ahora mostraba mas de lo usual, ahora su vestido estaba abierto

-N-neji?- el volteo- que sucede?

-Bueno esque... nunca habia visto... mas de lo normalo- ella sonrio divertida

-Te refieres a que se me ve medio pecho?- Tenten lo abrazo y el noto como temblaba ligeramente

-Que pasa te?

-Esque.. es la primera vez...que hago esto- Neji sonrio

- Tambien la mia - ella sonrio igual

-Entonces que sea especial... para ambos- lo beso nuevamente Neji empezo a subir sus manos por el costado de Tenten tocando ligeramente uno de sus pechos, quitando rapidamente su amno

-??

- Lo siento.. no debi tocar nada...

-Neji...-tomo su mano y la puso alli, Neji se sorprendiola vio ella estaba lgo sonrojada- Es..normal..no?..que las parejas.. tu sabes- sonrio timidamente, Neji empezo a acariciar el pecho de Tenten

-Um.. N-neji...Neji...- Agarro fuertemente el hombro de Neji, mientras que el empezo a bajar el vestido de Tenten lentamente, para la final quitarselo completamente, ella se sento

-Tramposo...- lo beso nuevamente tratando de quitarle el haori a el, Neji sonrio un poco al sentir que las manos de Tenten temblaban ligeramente

-Porque tiemblas Tenten?- dijo tomando sus manos y ayudandole a quitarle el haori- es normal..no?- el sonrio haciendo que ella tambien lo hiziera, le quito el haori viendo el resultado de sus entrenamientos, y provocando que se sonrojara completamente, Neji la rodeo co sus manos desabrochandole el sosten y besandola nuevamente, guio las manos de ella a su pantalon para desasherce de el, instantes despues ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Neji recosto a Tenten en la cama, ella estaba nerviosa el la miro tiernamente y empezo a besarla de nuevo bajando por su cuello

-N-Ne..ji...- el se separo un poco viendo a la chica, se acerco a uno de sus pechos y empezo a besarlo- ah... Neji.. um...- Tenten se mordio el labio inferior y levanto una rodilla, Neji se separo de ella poniendose en posicion con los brazos extendidos

-Tenten.. estas segura..de continuar con esto?

-S-si...yo...quiero ser uno contigo...quiero ser tuya solamente...- Tenten se levanto un poco y lo abrazo- por favor...- Neji asintio y empezo a moverse, ella se aferro mas a el gimiendo un poco, el siguio con sus embestidas y ambos empezaron a tener cierto ritmo, Neji sintio aquella barrera de tenten, se movio algo lento

-Ah!- Tenten se aferro algo fuerte al Hyuga

-L-lo siento...- se detubo y la vio algo nervioso

-la..primera vez siempre..duele...no te preocupes...- Neji sonrio y empezo a moverse nuevamente, ella se aferro a el, sintioendo como se rompia aquella barrera, ella se morido el labio para no gritar- Ne..ji...m-mas...- el empezo a moverse mas rapido, sientiendo como llegaban a aquel punto maximo, abrazandose fuertemente ambos, se recostaron en la cama, Neji aun seguia dentro de ella y escondio su cabeza en el cuello de Tenten, la cual sintio como algo calido salio de el, Neji se separo un poco para verla, la cual tenia sus ojos cerrados y una lagrima salio de sus ojos

-Tenten..yo..lo siento...no quise lastimarte..en serio...- limpio su lagrima

-Tonto... no lloro porque dolio...es porque estoy feliz... pero...- a Neji no le gusto ese pero-

- pero...?

-Es..taras conmigo cuando despierte? N-no te iras...?- Cuando abra los ojos estaras a mi lado?

- Mi niña...- Neji la vio tiernamente y entrelazo su mano derecha con al izquierda de ella- voy a estar contigo cuendo despiertes...te lo prometo...- quito su mano y Tenten sintio algo, viendo que era

-!!!- abrio sus ojos completamente viendo un pequeño anillo en su dedo anular

-Quieres casarte conmigo Tenten?- Neji sonrio tiernemaente viendo la reaccion de ella, Tenten sonrio y lo abrazo para darle un beso en los labios, Neji la abrazo y respondio el beso

-Eso fue un si..?

-Claro Neji...- se movio ahora ella arriba de el- sabias... que me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz?

- Um... no...

- Neji!!!- Tenten hizo un puchero, lo cual hizo que el riera un poco- Te amo Neji!!- Tenten volvio a besarlo para despues volverse unir de aquella manera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya era de mañana, en cierta casa se abrio lentamente una puerta, lo suficiente como para dejar ver a una pareja dormida, una silueta se adentro a la habitacion y vio a esas personas, las cuales estaban abrazadas, se subio a la cama con cuidado en la parte de los pies

-Desp...!!- pego un brinco pero la pareja reacciono cuando estaba en el aire, agarrando a la persona y colocandola entre ellos

-No es justo! siempre hacen lo mismo!!- dijo haciendo un puchero- de seguro papa uso el byakugan!

- um...no,de hecho no

-Ya sabiamos que harias eso Li-en- la pequeña Li-en, de 10 años(sii la de Zatch Bell, Tenten en miniatura XD) pego un brinco para bajarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitacion

- Como sea, hoy es el cumpleaños de Rowen-kun! vamos vamos!!!

- OK, Ok, y tu hermano?

-Aqui estoy...- Dijo un chico de cabello largo y ojos blanco, la viva imagen de Neji en miniatura ((yo quiero uno TT-TT))

- Bueno.. salgan, vamos a arreglarnos- dijo la madre

-Hai- dijeron ambos y salieron

-Y bien... que te vas a poner Tenten- dijo abrazandola

-Um..un kimono azul...tu te pondras el plateado?

-Um..buena idea-y la beso tiernamente

45 minutos despues

Habia una gran fiesta en la parte superior de la oficina del hokage, todos estaban alli, Sakura y Sasuke con su hijo de 10 años, Ishida Uchiha ((sii el de bleach!)) Sakura en sus brasos tenai a la pequeña Inue ((pero con cabello rosa)) de 1 mes, Shikamaru y Temari con su hijo Yoh de casi 9 años

-Vaya ya era hora!- Dijo Naruto al verlos

- Perdon Naruto..digo, Hokage-sama

-Para mi siempre sera un USURATONKASHI!

-Sasuke!!!

-Tks. que problematicos ya empesaron...

-Se llevam muy bien- dijo riendo el pequeño Yoh

-Tio Naruto donde esta Rowen-kun?

-Um.. por alli, Li-en chan, creo que con Hinata

-Puedo ir?

-Claro ve

-Vamos!! Nii-san!, Ishida-kun!

-Li-en...- dijo Ren

-No creo que..- acomodandose los lentes- este listo waaa!!!- Li-en jalo a ambos y se fueron

-Rowen-kun! woa! te ves bien!!!

-Gracias,...Li-en san- Rowen, un chico ribui de ojos plateados y el cabello largo agarrado en una coleta

-Que escandalosa eres Li-en...- dijo Ren

-Y tu amargado...- replico Ishida con sus lentes

-Chicos.. no peleen...

-NO TE METAS UZUMAKI!!!- gritaron Ren e Ishida

- Como siempre peleandose esos dos..- Hinata abrazo a Naruto- Y eso que no son nuestros hijos verdad Sasuke-kun?

- Cuando nacieron Ishida y Rowen crei que ellos serian los que pelearian, tal como sus padres- dijo Sakura, viendo como aun los niños se gritaban y segun ellos peleaban

- Ya ya... dejen de pelearse!- Li-en agarro a ambos de las orejas llevandolos a otro lugar

-.Oigan..esperenos!- Rowen fue tras ellos, Yoh solo rio y los siguio tambien. Sakura y Tenten sonrieron, viendo como se llebaban sus hijos, recordando como antes solo soñaban con eso que nunca imaginaron que sucederia, cuando entre todos ellos habia un Silencioso Amor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WAAA TERMINE!!! gracais a todas las personas lindas que me escribieron y me apoyaron con el fic, muchas gracias!, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y lo que resto de ellos

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Chica-anime 4ever**


End file.
